May I Love U?
by Choi Dande
Summary: / Katakan aku terlalu naif. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak mau salah melangkah / Aku mencintaimu dengan sisi baik dan buruknya diriku / Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae / Haehyuk / This is Haehyuk Fanfiction / YAOI / BOYS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**May I Love U?**

**Haehyuk Fanfiction**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Other Cast** : Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon,Kim Kibum.

**Genre **: Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Freindship/? Family/?

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini.**Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**" okehh!

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _1

_Nggghhh~~ Akkhhh~_

Geraman nikmat terdengar di salah satu kamar hotel mewah itu. Geraman nikmat yang meluncur bebas dari bibir namja berwajah tampan bertubuh kekar itu.

Lee Donghae,nama namja itu kembali mengenakan celana panjangnya setelah menarik pelan keluar 'benda' kebanggaannya dari 'sarang' yang ditempatinya beberapa saat lalu,melirik sinis yeoja yang terkapar diatas ranjang besar itu.

"Kau hebat Oppa." Ucapan yang membuat Donghae menyeringai mendengarnya,selanjutnya namja berbibir tipis itu mengenakan jam tangannya sebelum melangkah kearah pintu.

"Aku sudah membayar sewa kamar hotel ini untuk semalam,terserah kau mau menempatinya atau tidak. Aku pergi."

"Oppa mau kemana?" Gadis cantik bertubuh seksi itu menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan Donghae. Hei~ bahkan mereka baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama,tidak bisakah namja tampan itu 'tinggal' lebih lama?

Donghae tersenyum,kembali melangkah kearah ranjang dan melumat kasar bibir yeoja yang mendudukan diri diatas ranjang yang sudah membengkak karena ulahnya.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana akhirnya?" Bisik Donghae,meremat pelan dada berisi gadis itu sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel.

Sang gadis mendesis pelan setelahnya, tahu benar ini lah resiko jika dirinya menyerahkan diri pada namja tampan terpopuler dikampus yang sudah terkenal dengan predikat playboynya.

"Lee Donghae sialan!"

.

.

.

Lee Donghae,namja tampan pewaris tunggal konglomerat keluarga Lee itu bersiul pelan,tangannya melempar-lempar pelan kunci mobil dalam genggamannya. Tersenyum, karena matanya menemukan teman-temannya berada.

"Yo! Semuanya,selamat pagi." Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar sapaan tak biasa itu. Lain Yunho yang menyeringai mendengarnya. Donghae menghabiskan malam panas lagi,pikirnya.

"Malam yang panjang heh?" Ucapan Yunho tak pelak membuat Donghae menyeringai.

"Tentu saja." Balasnya santai.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

"Kenapa? kau ingin melakukannya dengan seseorang yang sudah 'kupakai'?" Tanya Donghae geli,membuat Yunho tertawa keras mendengarnya.

Siwon mendecak sebal,dilemparnya kertas digenggamannya kearah Donghae.

"Sialan kau! Maaf saja,aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka yang suka mengobral diri." Siwon menaikan ujung bibirnya."Kau tahu? Tubuh Kibum lebih nikmat."

Giliran Donghae yang memutar kedua bola matanya,melirik Yunho yang juga sedang menatap Siwon skeptis.

"Dasar kuda liar." Gerutu Donghae, menenggak habis minuman yang ada didepannya.

"Ya! itu minumanku ikan." Pekik Siwon.

"Kau bisa memesannya lagi Siwonnie sayang~" Siwon bergidik ngeri mendengar nada manja Donghae.

_Gez _~~

Donghae tertawa keras melihat tingkah Siwon,kembali melirik Yunho yang juga sedang menertawakan Siwon.

"Kemana Kittymu Yun?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sedang ada kelas,wae?" Jawab Yunho tanpa menghalihkan atensi matanya dari ponsel ditangannya.

"Tidak,hanya bertanya." Yunho mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Bilang saja kau mau tahu dimana Eunhyuk." Cibir Siwon.

Donghae nyaris saja tersedak minuman yang diminumnya mendengar ucapan nglantur Siwon. Hei~ kenapa kuda liar itu jadi menghubungkannya dengan namja satu itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan heh,kuda?" Sembur Donghae. Siwon menggidikan bahunya cuek.

.

.

.

Suasan kelas yang begitu tenang itu tak pelak membuat namja berambut pirang yang duduk dibangku belakang menjedukan kepalanya keatas meja dengan keras. Tertidur.

Namja cantik yang duduk disamping namja pirang,Eunhyuk,itu mendesis melihatnya. Dicoleknya lengan Eunhyuk dengan kasar,takut jika dosen yang sedang mengajar didepan melihat kearah Eunhyuk yang tertidur.

Namja cantik itu,Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar bel berbunyi,menandakan jam telah berakhir. Tangannya sibuk merapikan mejanya sebelum mendengus melihat Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur.

"Ya! Baby Hyuk,Ireonna. Aku lapar,mau kekantin,ikut tidak?" Jaejoong menepuk pelan pipi putih itu,menjepitnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda mata bak kucing itu akan membuka.

"Hyung~" Rengek Eunhyuk merasakan sakit dipipinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum,kembali menggerakan pipi yang ada dalam jepitan tangannya.

"Hyung appo~" Rintih Eunhyuk,matanya mengerjap pelan.

"Ireonna Hyuk,hyung lapar,mau makan. Kau mau ikut tidak hm?" Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya,merapikan sebentar bajunya sebelum mendudukan diri diujung meja disamping meja Eunhyuk. Tangannya menyilang didada melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang merapikan mejanya.

"Cepat Hyuk." Dengan tidak sabaran, Jaejoong membantu merapikan meja Eunhyuk dengan bringas.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hyung!"

"Diamlah." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Yunnie."

Eunhyuk menghela napas pelan mendengar teriakan Jaejoong."Tidak berteriak juga bisa kan hyung."

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya menatap Eunhyuk,kembali melangkah dengan lengan Eunhyuk dalam genggamannya.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah ketika kembali tubuhnya ditarik kesana kemari oleh seseorang yang sudah ia anggap hyung itu.

Jung Yunho,namja tampan berbibir sexy itu tersenyum manis melihat Jaejoong mendudukan diri dipangkuannya. Tangannya menggelayut manja dileher kokohnya. Sementara Siwon dan Donghae mendecih melihat dua orang yang suka tebar kemesraan itu.

Donghae tersenyum lebar ketika matanya menemukan satu namja lagi yang masih berdiri disamping tubuhnyanya dengan tampang malas menghiasi wajah manisnya. Tangannya terjulur menarik pelan lengan Eunhyuk dan mendudukan tubuh ringan itu dipangkuannya.

"Ya! Lee Donghae,apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Eunhyuk keras ketika tiba-tiba badannya terhuyung pelan,dan kini sudah 'mendarat' mulus dipangkuan Donghae.

Kembali Siwon memutar matanya malas,tangannya dengan segera 'tersampir' indah dipinggang Kibum yang memang duduk disampingnya.

Kibum mendongakan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibaca ketika merasa pinggangnya ditarik pelan oleh Siwon,tersenyum manis setelahnya. Lain Eunhyuk yang memasang tampang galak menatap Donghae yang sedang menyeringai menatapnya. Mendengus dengan keras sebelum beranjak dari pangkuan namja yang terkenal bad boy di Kampus mereka.

"Waeyo baby?" Tanya Donghae dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Baby-baby kepalamu." Ucap Eunhyuk garang,menaikan sedikit dagunya dengan angkuh.

Donghae tertawa melihat wajah tak bersahabat Eunhyuk. Sungguh,tidak tahukah Eunhyuk jika sekarang wajahnya justru terlihat menggemaskan dimata Donghae?

Eunhyuk makin mendelikan matanya menatap Donghae ketika gendang telinganya mendengar suara tawa yang meluncur dari bibir tipis namja kelahiran Oktober itu. Menarik kasar kursi sebelum mendudukinya,memelototkan matanya lagi melihat pasangan Yunjae dan Sibum yang juga menertawakannya.

"Ya! Diam kalian!" Serempak kelima orang itu berdehem,menahan tawa mereka mendengar nada tidak bersahabat namja bersurai pirang blonde itu.

"Kau menggemaskan baby." Ucap Donghae kemudian.

"Ya! Ikan bodoh,aku bukan babymu, jangan seenaknya memanggilku seperti itu." Sembur Eunhyuk makin gusar. Wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan gemas. Gemas ingin menggunduli kepala namja ikan itu. -_-

"Ya! Sekali lagi kalian tertawa,kubunuh kalian." Ucap Eunhyuk makin nglantur.

Donghae berdehem lagi menahan tawa yang kembali akan meledak mendengar ucapan konyol Eunhyuk,menenggak minumannya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya,dan menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk sebelum mencium pipi putihnya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho.

Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Siwon dan Yunho,sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Sial kau!" Cibir Siwon.

'Lee Donghae bodoh.'

**TBC**

**Sorr for Typo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**May I Love U?**

**Haehyuk Fanfiction**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Other Cast** : Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon,Kim Kibum.

**Genre **: Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Freindship/? Family/?

**Rate **: **M **Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd. Miss (ty) yang bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**" okehh!

Maaf atas kelalaian saiia yang tidak memberi Rate di Chap kemaren. #bow

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 2_

"Tunggu disini,aku segera kembali."

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal melihat Donghae yang sudah meninggalkannya. Menyenderkan badannya bosan kesandaran jok mobil Donghae. Matanya mengedar menatap pemandangan dari kaca mobil yang ditumpanginya. Dan mendongak ketika mendengar pintu mobil kembali terbuka. Mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Donghae,itu lah yang Eunhyuk lakukan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng masih menatap Donghae."Kau membeli apa?"

"Buka saja." Jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya, membuka bungkusan plastik putih di dasbor mobil,dan matanya berbinar senang melihat ice cream kesukaannya. Menatap Donghae dengan terima kasih,dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Gomawo." Ucap Eunhyuk,tangannya mulai sibuk dengan membuka bungkus ice cream.

Donghae tersenyum lembut,mengusap kepala Eunhyuk pelan dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

Yunho mendengus kecil melihat Donghae yang baru menampakan batang hidungnya. Membuka lebar pintu apartement sebelum berlalu meninggalkan sang tamu.

"Kemana saja eoh? Kenapa baru datang?" Tanya Yunho sambil mendudukan diri dikursi yang disusul Donghae.

"Aku mengantar Eunhyuk dulu." Donghae merogoh saku celananya. Menemukan apa yang dicari,Donghae membukanya dan mengambil sebatang rokok sebelum menyulutnya.

"Jangan merokok didepanku Hae kalau kau tidak mau aku membuangnya." Ucap Siwon datar.

Donghae mendecak kesal,lebih memilih mematikan puntung rokok yang baru dihisapnya sekali itu dari pada harus berdebat dengan Choi Siwon,namja yang anti dengan asap rokok.

"Hanya ada kita?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ada Jaejoong dikamarku. Wae?"

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

Donghae mendongak menatap Siwon dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Menghirup nafas pelan dan membuangnya kasar ketika tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Siwon.

"Gwechana."

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction~_

.

.

Eunhyuk menyangga dagunya,melirik sebentar kearah Kibum yang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kibummie?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak bosan membaca buku terus?"

Kibum mendongak,memandang malas Eunhyuk."Pertanyaanmu tidak penting sekali."

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. Lebih memilih meminum minuman kesukaannya dari pada menyahuti ucapan Kibum.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan atensi matanya.

"Hm?" Eunhyuk memandang Kibum,dan mendengus melihat Kibum yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Hanya sedang bosan." Jawab Eunhyuk malas.

Tidak terdengar suara lagi ketika Kibum lebih memilih diam dari pada melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kibummie?"

"Ne."

"Tidak apa-apa." Eunhyuk tersenyum gugup memandang Kibum yang menatapnya.

"Katakan saja." Lanjut Kibum.

"Tidak,tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Terserahlah." Jawab Kibum cuek.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,memilih mengedarkan matanya dengan bosan. Eunhyuk belum yakin untuk menceritakan kenapa dirinya harus memilih ini semua. Kenaifan dalam dirinya begitu mendominasi,dan Eunhyuk sadar hal itu tidak akan membantunya sama sekali.

Bukan salah dirinya aniya,jika ia belum bisa memberikan kepercayaan pada seseorang untuk mengisi hatinya,ketika pikiran-pikiran negatif terus membayanginya. Dirinya tidak mau salah mengambil langkah.

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget ketika lengan seseorang melingkupi lehernya,mendongak dan Eunhyuk menemukan wajah tampan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau melamun." Eunhyuk menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat Siwon,Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Kenapa senyummu kaku begitu Hyuk?" Perkataan Jaejoong kontan membuat yang lainnya menatap Eunhyuk.

"Be.. benarkah?"

"Bahkan suaramu gugup begitu. Waeyo?" Tanya Donghae yang menatap Eunhyuk intens.

Eunhyuk menggeleng,mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa."Gwechana."

Walau tidak yakin,Donghae memilih untuk tidak melanjutkannya.

.

Donghae menghentikan laju mobilnya,memencet tombol untuk membuka kunci otomatis pintu mobil. Memandang gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang sedang merapikan penampilannya,dan bersiap akan membuka pintu mobil ketika tangan Donghae mencekal lengannya.

"Wae?"

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Donghae memandang Eunhyuk tajam namun lembut,berusaha untuk mencari tahu lewat tatapan mata namja didepannya.

Alis Eunhyuk terangkat sebelah mendengar pertanyaan Donghae."Apa maksudmu Hae?"

Donghae masih menatap mata Eunhyuk ketika akhirnya lebih memilih menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ada apa denganmu hm? Kau lebih diam hari ini?"

Eunhyuk tersentak."Ha-hanya perasaanmu saja." Eunhyuk membantah dengan gugup.

Mendengus Donghae lakukan sebelum kembali menghadapkan diri kedepan. Jengkel juga rasanya melihat sikap Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Aku keluar dulu. Gomawo sudah mau mengantarkanku Hae." Walaupun ucapan Eunhyuk lirih tapi berhasil Donghae dengar dengan baik. Tepat setelah Eunhyuk menutup pintu mobil. Donghae langsung menjalankannya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lelah, memandang menerawang kearah di mana mobil Donghae melaju.

"Mianhae." Lirih Eunhyuk sebelum memasuki pelataran rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Eunhyuk melepaskan sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah yang sudah tersedia di rak samping pintu.

"Umma." Mengedarkan matanya mencari sosok yang biasa menyambutnya seperti biasa.

"Umma di dapur sayang." Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya keruang dapur mendengar teriakan dari sang Umma. Mencium pipinya sebelum mendudukan diri dikursi meja makan.

"Donghae tidak mampir? Tumben sekali." Ucapan itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk terdiam,kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu menghinggapi pikirannya.

"Tadi dia ada urusan,jadi tidak bisa mampir Umma." Meringis gugup ketika melihat tatapan Ummanya.

mengangguk,kembali sibuk dengan makanannya."Bersihkan badanmu sayang."

Tanpa menjawab,Eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya,melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Matanya mengedar mengelilingi rumahnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan rumahnya,hanya rumah kecil sederhana yang ia tinggali dengan sang Umma.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, menatap dalam figura photo yang terpajang indah diantara kamar dirinya dan kamar sang Umma. Pigura photo dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Pikiran Eunhyuk melayang kekejadian beberapa tahun silam,dimana saat itu dirinya duduk dibangku kelas 3 Junior High School ketika kedua orang tuanya menghampirinya yang sedang menonton TV.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, memandang bingung kearah Appa dan Ummanya yang terlihat gelisah.

"Waeyo Appa,Umma?"

"Maafkan Appa Hyukkie,bukan Appa tak menyayangimu. Hanya saja,ini sudah menjadi batas kesabaran kami." Sementara Mrs. Lee hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Waeyo Appa?"

"Kami memutuskan untuk berpisah."

Wajah Eunhyuk mendatar. Jadi ini yang kalian pilih,pikir Eunhyuk miris. Eunhyuk terdiam,memang benar hampir 2 bulan ini pertengkaran antara Ayah dan ibunya terjadi,tidak sampai saling memukul memang,bahkan saling berteriak pun jarang,hanya sesekali. Mereka lebih memilih untuk saling berdiam diri tanpa komunikasi yang terjadi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut,diusianya yang baru menginjak belasan tahun harus dipaksa merasakan keadaan keluarganya yang tidak akan utuh lagi.

"Mungkin itu lebih baik Appa,Umma." Senyum itu bahkan tidak dari hatinya.

"Maafkan kami sayang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk,walaupun air mata kini sudah menumpuk dimatanya.

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri jalan menuju kampusnya, tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana hitam ketatnya. Siulan kecil menemani langkahnya pagi ini. Musim semi hampir tiba saat Eunhyuk mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling tempatnya dan melihat beberapa bunga yang mulai tumbuh kembali.

Eunhyuk mendudukan diri dibangku halte,menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke Universitas.

Ia bukanlah Kim Kibum yang akan berada satu mobil dengan tunangannya, Choi Siwon,putra pemilik SM University, juga bukanlah Kim Jaejoong putra dari seniman terkenal di Korea. Bukanlah Jung Yunho putra tunggal keluarga Jung,sang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea,dan juga bukanlah seperti Lee Donghae putra pemilik semua rumah sakit di Korea,yang akan menggunakan mobil mewah mereka saat mereka pergi.

Eunhyuk hanyalah seseorang yang beruntung bisa dikenal mereka tanpa dilihat dari status sosialnya. Eunhyuk hanyalah seseorang yang tak bermateri layaknya mereka semua. Eunhyuk hanyalah seseorang yang hidup dari usaha ibunya yang memang memiliki rumah makan sederhana yang mampu menghidupinya selama ini.

Eunhyuk mendongak ketika bus yang ditunggu sudah ada didepannya,berdiri diantrian paling belakang yang membuatnya tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan Eunhyuk lakukan.

.

Tepat ketika Eunhyuk memasuki gerbang SM,tiga mobil mewah berbeda model dan warna itu melewatinya. Tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong membuka kaca mobil dan melambai kearahnya.

Berlari kecil menghampiri teman-temannya Eunhyuk lakukan saat lagi-lagi Jaejoong melambai menyuruhnya untuk bergabung.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Donghae menjemputmu tadi Hyukkie?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah menarik tubuh Eunhyuk kehadapannya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sungut Donghae.

"Ya! Biasanya juga kau yang mengantar jemput Hyukkie,Hae." Saut Jaejoong.

"Mungkin dia sedang marah hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk cuek.

"Eh? Marah? Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong Bingung.

"Tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya." Eunhyuk membalikan badannya,berjalan santai sambil mengangkat tangan dan menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kiri."Aku kekelas dulu."

Donghae mendengus,tak lama sampai senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti maniak begitu Hae?"

Senyum Donghae memudar,memandang tajam seseorang yang sudah berujar dengan sinis itu."Dasar kuda liar."

"Dasar ikan berspesies langka." Sergah Siwon tak kalah tajam.

Hahh

Yunho membuang nafasnya heran melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya, tersenyum manis ketika melihat Jaejoong yang memandanginya.

"Waeyo?" Jaejoong menggeleng, tersenyum sebelum mencium bibir Yunho kilat,menggenggam tangan Yunho dan menyusul Donghae,Siwon dan Kibum yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menyelonjorkan kakinya ketika music berhenti. Membaringkan badannya dilantai kayu ruangan dance ketika melihat sebuah botol menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Dan melihat Donghae yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah penuh keringatnya.

Eunhyuk mendudukan diri disamping Donghae,menerima botol yang disodorkan Donghae dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Pelan-pelan saja Hyuk." Donghae memperingatkan.

Mengelap bibir dengan tangannya, Eunhyuk tersenyum lucu menatap Donghae."Gomawo."

Donghae terkekeh,mengusap rambut Eunhyuk sebelum menggenggam pergelangannya dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk segera berdiri."Cepat bersihkan badanmu,sebentar lagi jam makan siang."

"Kau juga harus membersihkan badanmu Hae."

"Tentu saja."

.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja Cafetaria kampus."Lelah sekali." Gumamnya.

"Salah senidiri kenapa kau begitu bersemangat tadi heh? Seperti orang yang mau bertanding saja." Cibir Yunho.

"Ya! Yunho hyung,bukan begitu." Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya mendengar cibiran Yunho.

Eunhyuk mendengus,salahnya juga memang. Kenapa terlalu bersemangat tadi,dan sekarang kelelahan benar-benar menderanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak tertidur dikelas LAGI Hyuk."

Eunhyuk merengut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong."Kau tega sekali hyung."

"Tega apanya?"

Tsk~

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya kasar, berharap rasa lelahnya ikut menghilang dengan nafas yang dibuangnya.

"Memang jam berapa kelasmu dimulai Hyukkie?" Senyum lebar seorang Lee Donghae justru membuat Siwon dan Kibum memutar matanya kompak.

"Kalian kompak sekali." Cibir Donghae yang ditunjukan untuk Siwon dan Kibum.

"Terima kasih." Killer smile Kibum terukir begitu saja,membuatnya mendapatkan kecupan sayang dari Siwon dan dengusan kesal dari Donghae.

Mendengar kekehan dari samping kanannya membuat Donghae Donghae yang memtuar bola matanya jengkel melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menertawakannya.

Melihat wajah kesal Donghae,Eunhyuk tersenyum. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya.

"Kelasku mulai jam setengah tiga Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan menghadapkan pergelangannya didepan satu siang.

"Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam untuk kau tidur lebih dulu Hyuk." Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan mata terpejam dibahu Donghae.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Donghae menepuk-nepuk kepala Eunhyuk.

Yunho,Jaejoong,Siwon hanya memandang Donghae dengan tatapan masing-masing,lain Kibum yang justru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

**TBC**~


	3. Chapter 3

**May I Love U?**

**.**

**.**

**Haehyuk Fanfiction**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Other Cast** : Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon,Kim Kibum.

**Genre **: Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Freindship/? Family/?

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd. Miss (ty) yang bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**" okehh!

**Akan ada flashback tanpa peringatan dibawah okeeh** :)

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 3_

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua sejoli yang masih menebar tawa mereka. Donghae dan Im Yoona,gadis cantik bertubuh menjulang ramping bak boneka berjalan lah yang sanggup membuat wajah tampan seorang Lee Donghae mengurai tawa lepasnya. Setidaknya seperti itu lah yang Eunhyuk fikirkan.

Perasaan aneh menyusup masuk kedalam relung hatinya,dan Eunhyuk menyadari itu. Menyadari rasa aneh saat tawa Donghae bukan ditunjukan untuknya. Eunhyuk menggeleng keras. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Donghae. Memilih beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan pikiran berkecamuk yang masih mendominasi.

'Tsk,Lee Donghae bodoh.'

PUK

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget merasakan tepukan yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan yang mengagetkannya. Mendongak dan mendesah lega melihat cengiran lebar diwajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung." Gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae." Cengir Jaejoong.

"Waeyo?"

"Ani,hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu." Jawab Jaejoong santai. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Menarik pelan lengan Jaejoong untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Mau kemana?" Jaejoong bertanya bingung.

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban Eunhyuk, Jaejoong menyamakan langkah kakinya. Melongokan kepala untuk menilik wajah Eunhyuk. Berjengit kaget saat menemukan tatapan kosong di kedua mata Eunhyuk. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang penuh tanya punggung Eunhyuk yang mulai meninggalkannya.

Membuat Eunhyuk yang sudah berada didepan sana menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendongak mencari Jaejoong. Dan Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening saat tidak menemukan Jaejoong yang sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya. Membalikan badan, Eunhyuk melongo bingung melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri jauh dibelakang.

"Jaejoong hyung." Panggil Eunhyuk dengan sedikit keras. Dan berhasil membuat namja cantik kekasih dari Jung Yunho itu mengerjap tipis melihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan menghampiri.

"Waeyo hyung? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri didepan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Eunhyuk untuk melanjutkan langkahnya."Aku lapar. Temani aku makan." Senyum Jaejoong.

Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil. Tak mengambil pusing akan sikap Jaejoong tadi. Mengganti menjadikan lengan Jaejoong untuk didekapnya.

.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. Membuat asap halus keluar dari mulut serta kedua lubang hidungnya. Kembali mulutnya menghisap benda panjang yang tinggal setengah yang terselip diantara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Kepalanya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi besi ditengah taman belakang kampus menengadah menatap langit cerah pagi ini.

Menyeringai melihat yeoja seksi yang mendudukan diri diruang kosong disisinya. Tangannya membuang asal puntung rokok yang baru saja dihisapnya. Menggerakan kedua tangan melawan gravitasi saat kepalanya memutar kekiri dan kekanan.

"Wae?"

Sang yeoja tersenyum. Senyum yang cukup cantik menurut Donghae.

"Oppa apa kau sibuk nanti malam?" Sang yeoja bertanya ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu,wae?"

"Makan malam denganku?"

Donghae menaikan alisnya. Ajakan makan malam apa itu,gerutunya dalam hati.

Sang yeoja tertawa melihat wajah keruh Donghae."Aku hanya tidak ingin basa-basi Oppa." Jelasnya.

Donghae memutar mata bosan."Lihat nanti saja." Jawabnya malas.

"Seharusnya kau menjawabnya dengan yakin oppa. Bukan setengah-setengah seperti itu. Tapi yasudahlah." Sang yeoja beranjak. Mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Donghae. Mengangkat ibu jari serta kelingkingnya dan melakukan gesture menelfon.

Donghae mendecih. Mengusap kasar pipinya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran bibir yeoja tadi."Wanita itu." Gerutunya kesal.

Siwon dan Yunho menggeleng tak habis pikir. Kemudian kedua namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang itu menghampiri Donghae. Mendudukan diri dimasing-masing sisi Donghae,membuat namja yang paling pendek diantara ketiganya dihimpit dengan tidak elit.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Menjauh dariku." Kesal Donghae. Mendorong brutal tubuh Siwon dan Yunho. Membuat kedua namja tampan itu mendecak malas.

"Ikan bodoh." Dengus Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu kuda?" Sergah Donghae Jengkel.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Yunho menyela.

Kalian? Donghae mengerut bingung. Dan menghembuskan nafas pelan saat tahu maksud pertanyaan Yunho,kembali menyenderkan tubuh disandaran kursi taman di Kampusnya. Mencoba kembali merasakan ketenangan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya mengajaku untuk makan malam." Jelas Donghae malas.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar,lain Siwon yang memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Aku tidak tahu aku akan datang atau tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon bertanya bingung.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas. Ada apa kalian kemari?" Donghae menegakan tubuhnya. Tidak bersandar dan lebih memilih menatap Siwon dan Yunho dengan santai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin menghampiri mu setelah melihat seorang gadis meninggalkanmu." Donghae mendecih mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Ketiganya terdiam. Membiarkan kebisuan menyelimuti ketiganya yang terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Memandang danau yang memang berada tepat didepan mereka.

"Hae?" Donghae menoleh.

"Kau hanya akan membuat Eunhyuk salah paham." Donghae kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan. Memandang datar air tenang didepannya.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Aku bukan sengaja membuatnya salah paham,aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi diriku,karena memang inilah aku."

"Setidaknya kau bisa meyakinkan Eunhyuk Hae,bukan justru acuh tak acuh seperti ini." Jelas Siwon.

Donghae tersenyum lirih. Ingatannya menerawang. Mengulang kembali kejadian dimana dirinya dengan Yunho dan Siwon berbicara mengenai perasaannya pada lelaki manis dengan kulit putih bernama Eunhyuk. Kejadian dimana dengan tegasnya,ia mengakui menyukai Eunhyuk dihadapan kedua temannya. Entah bisa disebut kesialan atau keberuntungan.

Donghae mendongak mendengar suara gaduh diluar ruangan dimana ia dengan Siwon dan Yunho berada. Dan tubuh Donghae mendadak kaku melihat Eunhyuk yang berdiri gugup didepan pintu dengan senyum kakunya.

"H.. Hae."

Mungkin lebih disebut kesialan dari pada keberuntungannya saat justru Donghae melihat Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil menundukan kepala setelah mendengar pernyataan cintanya secara langsung beberapa saat lalu.

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Ditolak eoh? Donghae menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae menuntut.

"Mianhae." Donghae mendecak mendengar bukan jawaban yang diinginkannya lah yang justru terucap dari bibbir Eunhyuk.

Mengangguk,Donghae mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa. Walaupun rasa sakit mendominasi didada,Donghae berusaha untuk menekannya."Aku mengerti." Senyum Donghae.

"Tapi aku harap hal ini tidak akan membuat pertemanan kita hancur."

Eunhyuk mendongak. Memandang tak mengerti akan ucapan Donghae. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang mengatakan itu?

Dan Eunhyuk lebih memilih mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban akan ucapan Donghae. Tersenyum kaku memandang Donghae yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku tidak sedang membuatnya cemburu. Aku hanya mencoba menghormati keputusannya. Dia tidak menyukaiku,itulah faktanya." Ucap Donghae dengan senyum kecil.

Siwon dan Yunho menatap Donghae prihatin,yang justru membuahkan decakan kasar dari bibir tipis Donghae.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Apa- apaan itu. Aku hanya ditolak,bukan ditinggal mati keluargaku." Sembur Donghae jengkel.

.

.

_May I Love U? ~_

.

.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae masih duduk dibalik kemudi.

Tanpa menjawab Donghae keluar dari mobilnya. Mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang menuntunnya kearah pintu rumah sederhana tapi rapi tempat Eunhyuk dan Ummanya tinggal.

"Umma aku pulang." Salam Eunhyuk. Melirik setiap sudut rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang Ibu.

"Umma?" Panggil Eunhyuk lagi."Duduklah Hae."

Donghae mengangguk. Mendudukan diri di sofa singel sebelum kembali beranjak dan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin kekamar mandi." Eunhyuk mendongak dan tersenyum menatap Donghae.

"Langsung kekamarku saja." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum. Mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar Eunhyuk.

Bukan hal aneh lagi memang jika Donghae keluar masuk kamar Eunhyuk. Mengingat kedekatan mereka yang terjalin membuat keduanya begitu terbuka satu sama lain, bukan dalam artian segala hal memang,tapi membuat mereka berdua cukup menyukai keterbukaan itu.

Ponsel Eunhyuk berdering lama, menandakan jika benda tipis berlayar lebar itu seolah memintanya untuk segera menghentikannya. ID Caller terlihat jelas dilayar ponsel Eunhyuk yang berkelip-kelip.

"Ye Umma?"

'…'

"Baiklah,Umma hati-hati disana."

'…'

"Ne,aku juga menyayangimu Umma."

Pip~

Eunhyuk meletakan kembali ponselnya. Tersenyum melihat Donghae yang berjalan menghampiri."Sudah?"

Donghae mengangguk."Kemana Ahjumma?"

"Sedang kerumah teman. Ada urusan katanya." Jelas Eunhyuk. Kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat coffe. Minuman kesukaan Donghae.

Donghae menggumam sebagai jawaban. Memandang intens Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk membuat minuman untuknya. Tersenyum kecil melihat bibir yang mengerucut karena sang pemilik mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau dimana Hae?" Donghae tersadar dari acara menatap Eunhyuk saat mendengar ucapannya. Memandang bingung Eunhyuk yang memegang dua gelas dikedua tangannya.

Mengerti apa maksud Eunhyuk,Donghae menggumam."Didepan saja."

Membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk. Melangkah menuju kearah ruang tamu dengan Donghae yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Minumlah." Eunhyuk menyodorkan coffe yang sudah dibuatnya kehadapan Donghae,yang diterima namja tampan itu dengan senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih." Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Eunhyuk dengan ponselnya,sedangkan Donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Tersentak kaget saat ponsel disaku celananya bergetar,Donghae mendengus melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Menggeser icon berwarna hijau dan menempelkannya ditelinga.

"Ne?"

'Tidak bisa datang oppa?'

"Mianhae."

'Ck. Yasudahlah.'

Sambungan terputus. Mendecakan lidah,Donghae kembali memasukan ponselnya lagi ke saku celana.

"Siapa?" Donghae mendongak,menatap Eunhyuk setelah mendengar pertanyaan pendek yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang iseng." Jelas Donghae malas.

"Pacarmu?" Tebak Eunhyuk dengan senyum menggoda.

"Waeyo?"

"Hm?"

"Jika memang pacarku kenapa?" Donghae menaikan alisnya,menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa,hanya menebak." Senyum kaku Eunhyuk terukir.

Donghae mendengus. Kembali meminum coffenya dengan perasaan campur aduk mendengar jawaban yang didapatnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya. Perasaan bodoh,umpatnya kesal.

.

Donghae membopong tubuh Eunhyuk kearah kamar. Membaringkannya diatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya dengan pelan. Takut pergerakannya membuat Eunhyuk terbangun.

Setelah beberapa jam dihabiskan mereka untuk mengobrol yang membuat Eunhyuk jatuh terlelap disofa,membuat Donghae justru tersenyum melihatnya. Melihat wajah damai Eunhyuk yang terlelap memang salah satu kesukaannya saat mulai mengenal namja bergummy indah itu. Mata terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik yang menghiasi membuat ketenangan tersendiri untuk Donghae saat menatapnya.

Merapikan anak rambut yang menjuntai menutupi mata terpejam Eunhyuk,itulah yang Donghae lakukan. Selanjutnya Donghae membawa bibir tipisnya kehadapan Eunhyuk dan mencium keningnya lama namun lembut. Dan tersenyum lembut setelahnya. Kembali merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar dengan nuansa hijau putih itu.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk tepat saat Umma Eunhyuk juga berniat membukanya. Membuat Donghae sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Ahjumma?"

"Hae? Kau disini?" Senyum keibuan terukir dibibir Mrs. Lee.

"Ne ~ kebetulan sekali Ahjumma sudah pulang. Sudah malam,aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang." Pamit Donghae.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ne ."

"Baiklah,hati-hati dijalan arra ."

Donghae mengangguk."Sampai jumpa Ahjumma."

_**TBC**_~

Sedikit penjelasan.

Pertama. Untuk Chap 1 dan chap 2 itu settingannya berbeda. Katakanlah chap 1 itu flashback. Dia Donghae yang dulu,yang suka berganti pacar hingga sex bebas,walopun sekarang dia masih kaya gtu,tapi tidak seburuk kya yang dulu.

Kalo masalah Hyuk tau apa ngga. Dia tahu ko sifat Donghae yg begitu. Eunhyuk hanya mencoba memaklumi sifat "nakal" Donghae.

Maaf kalo membingungkan #bow

Nah~ buat seseorang yang bilang saiia kekurangan review makanya saiia kembali memposting ini ff disini. Kau salah besar say. Saiia TIDAK PERNAH meminta kalian untuk mereview. Entah disini atau di Group. Kalian mau review atau gha itu masalah kalian. Kalau pun saiia haus akan review,aku tidak akan memposting ini ff dengan terlalu sering. Aigoooo~~

Ini adalah bentuk hobby saiia yang suka menulis. Bukan meminta review makanya saiia menulis.

Kata-katamu sukses loh say buat aku ngekek pagi-pagi. Cipok dulu sini... Haha~

_**Sorry for Typos :)**_

_**Senin,29 Desember 2014**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


	4. Chapter 4

**May I Love U?**

**.**

.

**Haehyuk Fanfiction**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Other Cast** : Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon,Kim Kibum. Yoona

**Genre **: Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Freindship/? Family/?

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd. Miss (ty) yang bergentayangan.

**Rate **: **Akan berubah sesuia chapter**

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**" okehh!

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _4

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget. Mencebilkan bibirnya melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum lebar setelah mengagetkannya.

"Jangan melamun terus hyung. Kau mau Cho Evil itu memarahimu lagi." Ryeowook,teman kerja Eunhyuk berucap memperingati.

Eunhyuk mendengus,kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya merapikan meja-meja di Cafe tempatnya bekerja part time. Mengabaikan Ryeowook yang mencebilkan bibirnya karena merasa diabaikan.

Namja mungil bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu selanjutnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam saat Eunhyuk melihat mobil sport Donghae terparkir apik diseberang jalan. Mendengus pelan sebelum menatap Ryeowook yang sedang melongokan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Yesung hyung belum dataang?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya begitu Hyung. Hyung duluan saja. Donghae-shi sudah menjemputmu." Senyum menggoda terukir dibibir mungil Ryeowook.

"Apa-apaan senyummu itu ?" Ryeowook tertawa pelan. Dan memajukan bibir melihat Eunhyuk yang mendelik menatapnya.

"Pulang sana." Eunhyuk mendorong pelan punggung Ryeowook. Tersenyum melihat sebuah mobil yang berhenti disamping Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mobil Donghae. Mengetuk pelan kaca mobil yang tertutup itu ketika sudah berdiri disamping kemudi.

Donghae membuka matanya yang terpejam. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir rasa kantuk dan membuka kaca mobilnya."Masuklah Hyuk."

Eunhyuk memutari body mobil. Membuka pintu bangku penumpang disamping kemudi."Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menjemputku Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk selanjutnya setelah mendudukan diri.

Donghae tidak memandang Eunhyuk dengan alis terangkat. Menunggu ucapan Eunhyuk selanjutnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Bukankah itu seperti Eunhyuk yang mengkhawatirkannya?

"Tak perlu sungkan." Eunhyuk mendecih mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Mobil sport Donghae melaju pelan membelah jalanan. Dan sang pengemudi terdiam,membiarkan Eunhyuk untuk meliarkan matanya menatap jalanan Seoul malam ini.

Ketika merasa mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti,Eunhyuk mendongkan kepala. Apa sudah sampai? kenapa cepat sekali? pikir menghela nafas melihat supermarket yang buka 24 jam terpampang apik didepannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan ice cream Hae." Ucapan Eunhyuk menghentikan Donghae yang akan membuka pintu kemudi. Dan memandang bingung Eunhyuk.

Bukan apa-apa. Entah sejak kapan, bahkan Eunhyuk lupa,saat perjalanan pulang pasti Donghae akan mampir ke supermarket untuk membelikannya susu strawberry,ice cream strawberry atau apapun itu untuknya. Dan dengan senang hati Eunhyuk akan menerimannya. Tapi tidak malam ini,entah kenapa memikirkan untuk menikmati ice cream kesukaannya saja Eunhyuk tidak bernafsu.

Donghae mengerutkan kening,tidak biasanya seorang Lee Hyukjae tidak menginginkan makanan favoritnya. Walapun kenyataannya bukan untuk ice cream saja Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di depan supermarket.

"Wae?"

"Hanya sedang tidak ingin saja Hae."

Donghae mengangguk."Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar disini." Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dikursi mobil dan memejamkan mata.

Tak lama sampai pintu kemudi kembali terbuka dan menampakan wajah tampan Donghae yang sudah menyamankan duduknya.

"Apa yang kau beli?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae tidak menjawab,hanya melirikan matanya kearah dasbord mobil. Dan Eunhyuk mendengus melihat dua bungkus rokok diatasnya. Walaupun Eunhyuk 'tidak menyukiai' sisi Donghae yang perokok,tapi Eunhyuk bisa apa? Menyuruhnya berhenti?

Hell no~ memang siapa dirinya?

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction~_

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa,angin musim semi sudah mulai terasa di Seoul. Menyapa pagi seorang Lee Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dengan menguap lebar.

"Sial. Aku masih butuh tidur." Gerutuannya mengawali hari ini. Mungkin tidak akan menggerutu jika matanya tidak terasa berat seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" Ucapan seseorang membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya dengan cepat. Melangkah menghampiri saat matanya melihat Donghae yang sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Hae~"

Untuk sesaat Donghae membeku ketika dengan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menubrukan kepalanya kedada bidangnya. Matanya kembali terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang menggantung disisi tubuhnya.

Dengan ragu Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya. Bersiap untuk memeluk tubuh ramping Eunhyuk. Belum tangannya mendarat,Donghae tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"A.. ah i.. itu se.. sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk gugup dan segera memasuki mobil Donghae dan mendudukan diri dibangku penumpang.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Eunhyuk bodoh~' Batin Eunhyuk memaki.

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Tangan yang sebelumnya menggantung diudara itu mengepal kuat.

"Sial."

.

Ketika mobil sport Donghae akhirnya sampai di kampus mereka. Donghae hanya membuang nafas kesal saat Eunhyuk membuka pintu mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Dan tanpa kata,Donghae ikut membuka pintu kemudinya. Melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Eunhyuk dibelakangnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh ramping seseorang yang sudah berhasil mencuri semua perhatiannya itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Oppa?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, merasa jika panggilan itu memang ditunjukan kepadanya. Dan benar saja,Donghae melihat Yoona yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar. Gadis cantik berambut gelombang itu tiba-tiba menggandeng lengannya. Dan Donghae hanya tersenyum saat Yoona mengecup pipinya.

Eunhyuk yang memang menghentikan langkahnya semenjak mendengar pekikan seorang gadis,yang memang Eunhyuk tahu siapa itu hanya memandang datar pemandangan dibelakangnya. Dan mendengus sinis setelahnya melihat Donghae yang pergi dengan gadis bernama Yoona itu.

Tak lama sampai matanya menyendu dan senyum kecut terukir dibibir Eunhyuk. Senyum kecut yang seandainya Donghae melihat,mungkin namja tampan berbibir tipis itu urung untuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Senyum kecut yang tak luput dari mata seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari kecut yang membuat seseorang bernama Kim Kibum mendengus sinis.

"Dasar pabbo."

Kibum melangkah pelan menghampiri Eunhyuk,berdiri disamping Eunhyuk yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap kaget mendengar ucapan seseorang yang menembus gendang telinganya. Dan menghembuskan nafas pelan melihat Kibum yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Eunhyuk Memandang Kibum dengan pandangan berkata

'Sejak kapan kau disitu?'

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya. Memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya semula. Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang mengerutkan kening dan memandang bingung dirinya.

Eunhyuk mencebilkan bibirnya,berlari kecil menyusul Kibum dan berhenti ketika sudah menyamai langkah Kibum.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Kibummie?" Eunhyuk ingat jika memang Kibum mengatakan sesuatu tadi.

"Lupakan." Eunhyuk mendengus Jengkel dengan sikap Kibum yang seperti sekarang.

"Oh ayolah Kibummie."

Kibum masih Diam ketika akhirnya Eunhyuk berhenti merengek.'Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua disini?' Batin Kibum mendengus.

"Kau menyukai Donghae Hyung kan?" Pada akhirnya,Kibum kembali bertanya.

"Apa?"

Kibum memandang tajam Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu Kibummie. Sungguh" Ucap Eunhyuk membela diri.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kibum jengkel.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

Kibum mendecak,kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat berhenti tadi."Kau menyukai Donghae Hyung kan?"

Sontak Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya entah kenapa berdetak cepat sekali.

Kibum yang tidak mendengar suara apapun dari Eunhyuk kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Dan meniup poninya pelan melihat Eunhyuk yang terdiam.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau tidak mendengarnya lagi?" Seloroh Kibum yang mengartikan lain dengan diamnya Eunhyuk.

"A.. apa ma.. maksudmu?" Dengan gugup Eunhyuk memandang Kibum.

"Hm? Apa maksudku?" Entah kenapa otak jenius seorang Kim Kibum tidak berfungsi kali ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kibummie?" Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

Kibum mengangguk,mengerti jika ini berhubungan dengan matanya memicing tajam melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang mendadak pucat pasi,tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Benarkan tebakanku kalau kau menyukai Donghae hyung?"

Eunhyuk menghirup nafasnya pelan,mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya."Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kibum mengikuti. Mendongak ketika Eunhyuk memasuki sebuah mendudukan diri didepan Eunhyuk ketika namja dengan surai blonde itu sudah mendudukan diri dibangkunya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku benar?"

Eunhyuk mencibir."Sok tau sekali."

.

.

May I Love U?

.

.

Eunhyuk yang sedang meminum susu strawbery hampir saja tersedak saat telinganya mendengar ucapan-ucapan keras mahasiswi yang menyebut-nyebut nama Donghae. Dan mendengus sinis setelah mendengar ucapan selanjutnya.

'Ne,aku dengar memang Donghae sunbae sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Yoona-shi.'

'Gah~ Beruntungnya gadis itu.'

'Beruntung kepalamu! Beruntung karena menjadi pacar Donghae sunbae? Yang benar saja. Tidak akan lama sampai Donghae sunbae memutuskannya karena sudah 'menidurinya.'

'Ya! Bicara apa kau?'

'Eiiii~ jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kita semua tahu kalau Donghae sunbae itu playboy yang suka mencuri 'kesucian' gadis-gadis bodoh itu.'

'Benar juga yah?'

Eunhyuk membuang kotak susunya dengan kasar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti untuk mendengarkan gosip atau mungkin fakta yang baru saja diucapkan orang-orang bodoh itu. Bodoh karena membicarakan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

"Yah! dan aku bersyukur tidak menerimamu Hae. Karena faktanya kau memang tidak benar-benar mencintaiku." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

"Dan kau hanya pria brengsek yang suka 'meniduri' wanita. Cih~ dalam mimpimu saja aku mau menjadi namjachingumu." Ucap Eunhyuk datar terkesan dingin. Tangannya mengepal dan tak lama sampai setitik air yang meluncur dari matanya.

.

Donghae sedang menyesap seputung rokok seperti biasa ketika Yunho dan Siwon beserta kekasih masing-masing menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan. Membuka pintu mobilnya dan berdiri menyandar dengan santai. Membuang sisa rokoknya yang tersisa.

Jaejoong mendengus melihat Donghae yang sudah begitu tercandu dengan batang-batang rokok itu.

"Bisa kau menjelaskannya?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah ikut menyandarkan badannya dibody mobil Donghae.

"Apa?" Donghae menyahut bingung.

"Bisakah mencari tempat? Setidaknya tidak diparkiran kan bisa." Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar usul Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum,mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum dan menyeretnya menuju kearah

mobilnya."Kita bicara ditempat biasa." Ucap Siwon dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Yunho menurut. Menghela kekasihnya untuk memasuki mendecak,tapi kemudian memasuki mobilnya.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk tenang diatas sofa yang memutari meja yang sudah tersaji beberapa makanan diatasnya. Restaurant Jepang yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka memang menjadi tempat biasa kelima namja kaya itu untuk sekedar mengisi perut.

Setidaknya ditempat ini privasi pelanggan menjadi prioritas utama. Terbukti dengan ruang VIP yang mereka pilih tertutup dengan dinding yang mengelilingi.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Donghae memulai.

Yunho melirik Siwon yang sedang menatapnya sambil mengunyah makanan yang Kibum suapkan. Dan mendengus melihat namja berdimpel itu justru kembali sibuk dengan kekasihnya. Selanjutnya Yunho melirik Jaejoong,namja cantik yang sudah dua tahun dipacarinya itu tersenyum manis menatapnya sambil tangannya yang sibuk menyumpit makanan.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Yoona?" Tanya Yunho,menyesap Cappucino yang dipesannya.

Donghae menggidikan kedua bahunya tak acuh."Mulut mereka mengerikan sekali." Ucapnya tak habis pikir.

"Jadi berita itu benar?" Kini Siwon yang bertanya. Membiarkan Kibum untuk memakan makanannya.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Donghae santai.

"Kenapa?" Yunho kembali bertanya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah Hae,kau tahu maksud kami." Siwon dibuat gemas sendiri oleh tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Tidak ada alasan mengatakan menyukaiku." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya,mengambil Coffenya dan meminumnya pelan.

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

Donghae menggidikan bahunya lagi,dan kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?" Tanya Yunho.

Donghae memandang Yunho menghembuskan nafas setelahnya."Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kau menyukainya Hae."

Kali ini Donghae menatap Siwon dan terkekeh kecil."Lalu? Eunhyuk tidak menyukaiku. Jika kalian berpikir aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya,kalian salah. Aku hanya mencoba menghormati keputusannya. Aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk menyukaiku."

"Kau mengatakan menyerah seolah-olah seperti kau sudah berjuang saja Hyung." Kibum tatapan menusuk Donghae yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Dia sudah berusaha Kibummie." Jaejoong menimpali.

"Berusaha untuk selalu ada buat Eunhyuk? Yang benar saja."

"Kau bodoh hyung." Lanjut Kibum.

.

.

_Haehyuk fanfiction_~

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya sepanjang trotoar menuju rumahnya. Tangannya menyusup kedalam kedua saku mantel hitamnya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan tatapan mata yang mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Eunhyuk ingat ketika ia baru saja keluar dari tempatnya bekerja,biasanya ia akan melihat mobil Donghae yang terparkir diseberang jalan. Tapi malam ini Eunhyuk tidak menemukan mobil itu disana.

'Tentu saja dia sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya bodoh!'

Eunhyuk terkekeh,mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Donghae sebelum kepalanya berasap karena terlalu panas memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak Eunhyuk ambil pusing.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit malam ini.

Gelap.

Tidak ada bintang sama sekali Menghembuskan nafas pelan,Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Ya! Lee Donghae,Kau benar-benar bodoh.'

'Dan kau lebih bodoh Lee Hyukjae.'

.

.

.

_**TBC**_~

_**Sorry for typos :)**_

_**Rabu,31 Desember 2014**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_~_~


	5. Chapter 5

**May I Love U?**

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_

.

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Other Cast** : Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon,Kim Kibum,Yoona, Kim Ryeowook.

**Genre **: Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Freindship/? Family/?

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x

Male

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." okehh!

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _5

"Kenapa Donghae tidak pernah mampir kesini lagi sayang?"

Pertanyaan Umma nya menghentikan gerakan tangan seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sedang menikmati menu sarapannya. Matanya mendongak menatap sang Umma. Meminum susu kesukaannya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya Umma." Eunhyuk meletakan peralatan makannya.

"Donghae sudah punya kekasih?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mencium pipi Umma nya sekilas."Aku berangkat."

Mrs. Lee mengangguk. Memandang sendu punggung putra tunggalnya."Hati-hati sayang."

Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya menghembuskan nafas,menghirup dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan detakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Kemudian,Eunhyuk membawa langkah kakinya menyusuri jalan menuju tempatnya menimba ilmu. Namja yang pagi ini mengenakan kaos putih polos didalam mante coklatnya itu mendongak ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat ditikungan jalan rumahnya.

Keningnya berkerut,hal biasa memang,tapi menjadi tidak biasa saat seminggu ini mobil sport itu absen berkunjung kerumahnya. Kaca mobil terbuka,menampakan wajah tampan seorang namja yang tersenyum memandangnya. Senyum yang tidak Eunhyuk sadari justru membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Ada apa?" Eunhyuk memandang bingung Donghae.

"Masuklah." Tanpa menjawab lagi,Eunhyuk memasuki mobil Donghae. Mendudukan diri disamping kemudi.

Donghae membawa mobilnya menyusuri jalan Seoul yang dingin pagi ini. Bukan masalah memang melihat mobil sport Donghae yang sudah dilengkapi dengan pemanas didalamnya. Keduanya terdiam sebelum Eunhyuk menghadapkan diri untuk menatap Donghae."Umma menanyakanmu."

"Hm?"

"Umma menanyakanmu." Ulang Eunhyuk.

"Ah mian,beberapa hari ini aku sibuk." Jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk."Tidak apa-apa." Kembali memposisikan diri menghadap kedepan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoona?"

Donghae terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat sorot matanya menajam. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan Donghae lakukan. Mencoba menenangkan detakan jantungnya.

"Baik."

Eunhyuk mengangguk lagi. Dan mengerutkan kening melihat restaurant yang biasa disambangi Donghae dan teman-temannya terpampang dihadapannya.

"Mau apa kita kesini Hae?" Eunhyuk memandang bingung Donghae. Mengikuti langkah Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari Mobil.

Donghae menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Menuntunnya untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya."Temani aku makan." Jelas Donghae.

"Tapi aku sudah makan Hae."

"Aku tahu. Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku,bukan mengajakmu." Donghae tersenyum. Mendorong pelan bahu Eunhyuk untuk menduduki sofa yang tersedia saat langkah keduanya sudah sampai ditempat biasa mereka duduk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Memandang sekitar,membiarkan Donghae memesan makanan pada pelayan yang sudah berdiri disamping kiri mereka.

"Itu saja." Donghae tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat sang pelayan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar tuan." Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Eunhyuk masih mengedarkan matanya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata Donghae yang memandangnya dengan begitu lembut. Donghae tertawa geli setelahnya saat matanya menemukan wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang memainkan bibir. Entah memonyongkan atau menggigitinya.

Tidak lama sampai sang pelayan datang membawa pesanan Donghae. Mata Eunhyuk mengikuti gerakan tangan sang pelayan,dari mengambil makanan dari nampan sampai menaruhnya di meja. Dan kegiatan lucu Eunhyuk itu lagi-lagi tak luput dari tatapan seorang Lee Donghae.

"Selamat menikmati." Ucap sang pelayan,membungkuk sebentar dan mengundurkan diri.

"Makanlah." Donghae menyodorkan segelas jus strawberry dan sepiring kentang goreng beserta sausnya kehadapan Eunhyuk. Tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Eunhyuk.

"Aku memesankannya untukmu." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Selanjutnya,tangan yang dibingkai dengan jari-jari lentik itu mencomot kentang goreng dan memasukannya kedalam mulut. Mengunyahnya sembari memandang Donghae yang memulai makan paginya. Nasi, sup miso,tamagoyaki dan natto lah yang Donghae pilih.

.

.

_May I Love ?_

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Hyuk?" Jaejoong memandang bingung Eunhyuk yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Hyung duluan saja. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Nanti aku menyusul." Jelas Eunhyuk. Mengangkat buku ditangannya dan menggoyangkannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk."Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama."

Eunhyuk mengangguk,dan kembali melangkah. Melongokan kepalanya keruang music setelah berdiri didepan pintu bertuliskan _Music's Room_. Mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya. Dan tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mendengus melihat seorang gadis yang sedang bermain gitar yang berada dipangkuannya. Dan tersenyum melihat seseorang yang dicarinya sedang duduk didepan grand piano berwarna hitam.

"Sungmin hyung." Teriakan Eunhyuk membuat beberapa orang yang ada didalam ruangan mendongak menatapnya.

Eunhyuk meringis kaku. Membungkukan badannya berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengganggu. Berjalan pelan menghampiri Sungmin yang Eunhyuk yakini sedang menahan tawa untuk tidak menertawakannya. Terlihat dari tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

"Tertawa saja hyung,tidak usah ditahan."

Sungmin terkekeh,membuang nafasnya perlahan mendengar nada datar Eunhyuk. "Waeyo? Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Eunhyuk meletakan buku dan menggesernya kehadapan Sungmin."Terima kasih."

Sungmin mengangguk."Sudah?"

"Sudah. Tapi kalau aku butuh,mau kan kau meminjamkannya lagi?"

"Tak masalah."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu di jumpa hyung." Pamit Eunhyuk.

Baru saja kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan music,Eunhyuk harus menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Memandang bingung yeoja yang beberapa saat lalu sedang bermain gitar kini melangkah menghampirinya.

"Oppa mau ke Cafe?" Tanya sosok itu,Yoona.

"Ne. Waeyo?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kita pergi bersama."

Eunhyuk makin mengerutkan keningnya. Memandang bingung gadis didepannya yang sedang tersenyum. Tanpa menjawab,Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya. Melangkah pelan dengan Yoona yang berjalan disampingnya.

.

Keduanya sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk Cafetaria saat gadis yang berdiri disamping Eunhyuk berteriak.

"Donghae Oppa." Yoona berlari kecil menghampiri meja Donghae. Mengabaikan tatapan sinis dari Mahasiswa lain karena merasa terganggu. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kini berjalan pelan dibelakangnya. Poninya yang menutupi kening bergerak pelan akibat dorongan nafas yang Eunhyuk lakukan. Menghirupnya lagi dan membuangnya dengan kasar.

Yoona,gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih Donghae mendudukan diri dikursi kosong disamping Donghae. Kursi yang biasa Eunhyuk tempati. Tidak mengetahui Jaejoong yang kini memelototkan mata besarnya.

Jaejoong mendongak. Matanya mencari sang 'pemilik kursi' dan memicing melihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan kearah Counter makanan. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Eunhyuk dan mengerutkan keningnya gusar melihat Eunhyuk yang mendudukan diri di meja terdekat dari Counter.

Donghae mendongak melihat Jaejoong yang beranjak dari tempatnya,pun begitu yang dilakukan Yunho,Siwon dan Kibum. Mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong yang berjalan meninggalkan meja dan mendudukan diri didepan... Eunhyuk?

Donghae sikapnya yang lupa akan Eunhyuk.

Dengan sumpit yang masih tersimpan didalam mulut,Eunhyuk mendongak ketika derit kursi menghantam gendang telinganya.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah menyamankan diri.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ayolah Hyukkie." Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Menaruh dagunya disana dan memandang Eunhyuk intens. Kekasih dari Jung Yunho itu terkikik kecil melihat Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan acara makannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu hyung?" Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau lucu." Eunhyuk mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hm?"

"Kau menyukai Donghae?"

Uhuk!

"Ya! Pelan-pelan saja." Omel Jaejoong. Memberikan minuman kedalam genggaman Eunhyuk yang langsung ditenggak sang pemilik.

Eunhyuk terbatuk kecil. Menepuk dadanya berkali-kali dengan pelan."Hyung!"

"Mwo?"

"Tidak lucu hyung. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai mati!" Eunhyuk kembali minum. Rasa perih masih terasa dihidung dan tenggorokannya.

Jaejoong mencibir."Berlebihan sekali."

"Sudah sana,kembali ketempatmu!" Usir Eunhyuk,melakukan gesture seperti yang dilakukan Ahjumma-Ahjumma yang sering mengusir ayam.

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya. Beranjak dari duduknya dengan enggan."Itu juga tempatmu Hyuk."

"Sudah bukan lagi." Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya. Kembali memandang Eunhyuk dengan diam.

"Apalagi?! Sudah sana!"

Jaejoong menyeringai. Mendekat kearah Eunhyuk dan menempatkan sebuah jitakan dipelipis Eunhyuk dengan sedikit keras. Berlari dengan tawa lebar sebelum Eunhyuk melemparinya dengan kursi. Berlebihan? Memang.

"Ya!"

Jaejoong masih tertawa lebar saat kembali mendudukan diri dikursi semula. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang dilemparkan sang kekasih dan teman-temannya.

"Waeyo?" Pertanyaan Yunho mewakili beberapa penghuni meja dengan enam kursi yang mengililingi.

"Aniyo. Menggoda Eunhyuk cukup menyenangkan ternyata." Jelas Jaejoong masih tertawa. Membuat Yunho menggeleng geli.

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya. Dan terkekeh geli melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang mengelus-elus pelipisnya dengan bibir menggerutu. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Donghae tersenyum,lain Eunhyuk yang justru mengalihkan pandangannya dan lebih memilih untuk membereskan mengacuhkan tatapan sendu Donghae yang terlihat dikedua mata gadis disampingnya.

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

Donghae mencengkram kemudi mobilnya dengan erat. Matanya menyorot tajam melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum disana. Bahkan demi apa? Wajahnya memerah dengan tangan yang saling meremat dibawah tubuhnya.

"Sial!"

Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya. Melangkah gusar kearah pintu Cafe dan membukanya dengan kasar. Mengabaikan seorang pelayan yang membungkuk didepan pintu. Mendudukan diri dikursi kosong,masih menatap tajam seseorang yang berdiri disamping meja diujung sana. Tersadar ketika telinganya mendengar suara seorang pelayan dihadapannya.

"Coffee." Ucapnya langsung.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Pelayan yang tidak lain adalah Ryeowook itu mendengus kasar menerima ucapan datar sang pelanggan bernama Donghae. Seorang pemilik mobil sport yang biasa memarkirkan mobilnya diseberang jalan untuk menunggu Eunhyuk hyungnya.

"Ada apa?" Eunhyuk bertanya bingung melihat wajah keruh rekan kerjanya itu.

"Menyebalkan! Kau urus saja supirmu itu hyung."

Kening Eunhyuk berkerut"Supir?"

"Ada Donghae-shi disana."

"Donghae disini?"

"Kau lihat sendiri saja hyung." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mengambil sebuah nampan yang disodorkan Ryeowook kearahnya.

"Sekalian bawa ini." Sudah pasti ini pesanan Donghae. Melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan depan,mata Eunhyuk mengedar. Kembali melanjutkannya lagi saat setelah melihat seseorang yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Tumben kau kesini." Donghae mendongak mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya. Mendengus kecil melihat Eunhyuk yang memandanginya dengan menuntut.

"Hanya ingin saja." Jelas Donghae. Mulai menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu."Pulang jam berapa?"

Eunhyuk mendongak. Melihat jam yang tergantung diatas mesin kasir. Jam 21.30.

"Setengah jam lagi."

"Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Terserah kau saja." Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya. Bersiap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Seperti biasa,Donghae akan menghentikan mobilnya didepan supermarket yang buka 24 jam yang dilewatinya menuju kekediaman Eunhyuk. Menyodorkan kantung plastik kehadapan namja yang duduk disampingnya setelah keluar dari supermarket.

Donghae kembali melajukan mobilnya. Memandang bingung kantong plastik yang tidak disentuh Eunhyuk sama sekali."Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Nanti saja." Donghae mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Donghae menepikan mobilnya saat sudah sampai didepan rumah Eunhyuk. Terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk akan membuka mobilnya.

"Hyuk."

Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakannya."Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku sama sekali?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Melirikan matanya melihat Donghae yang masih memandang kedepan. Tahu pasti akan apa maksud pertanyaan Dongahe.

"Aku menyukaimu." Pada akhirnya, Eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya.

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya. Dan tersenyum lirih melihat wajah santai Eunhyuk.

"Kau tau bukan itu yang ku maksud Hyuk." Donghae kembali bersuara.

"Aku harus masuk sekarang." Gerakan tangan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika lengan Donghae dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya.

Dan Eunhyuk memelototkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Donghae membawa bibir tipisnya untuk menempel dibibir kissable miliknya. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

Eunhyuk yang kaget pun hanya bisa terdiam memejamkan matanya. Bahkan sekedar untuk memberontak pun Eunhyuk tidak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas setelah merasakan serangan tiba-tiba Donghae.

'Hae~'

.

.

.

_**TBC**_~

.

.

**Sorry for Typo **:v

_**Kamis,03 Januari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


	6. Chapter 6

**May I Love U?**

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_

.

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Other Cast** : Jung Yunho,Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin.

**Genre **: Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Freindship/? Family/?

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x

Male

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." okehh!

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 6_

Donghae menghentikan ciumannya tanpa menjauhkan wajah. Mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dengan ibu jari dan memandang lembut mata terpejamnya. Donghae tersenyum mendengar deru nafas masih terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Tidak lama sampai Donghae tersentak kaget mendapati air mengalir dari mata Eunhyuk yang masih terpejam.

"Pulanglah Hae." Eunhyuk menggumam lirih. Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Donghae mematung. Dan tersadar ketika mendengar bantingan kecil dari pintu mobilnya yang Eunhyuk tutup. Dengan tergesah, Donghae membuka pintu disamping kemudi. Melangkah cepat menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah akan membuka pintu rumahnya. Menggenggam erat lengan Eunhyuk dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Maaf."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Memandang kosong kearah samping tubuh Donghae. Mengabaikan sorot sendu dari mata seseorang yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Maafkan aku Hyuk." Donghae masih memohon. Menggengam tangan Eunhyuk dan membawa tubuh ramping namja yang sudah membuatnya uring-uringan selama ini kedalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Donghae lagi. Memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk. Mencoba memberi kehangatan untuk hati Eunhyuk yang dingin.

Tidak mendengar suara apapun dari mulut Eunhyuk selain dari deru nafasnya,Donghae memilih untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang tepat ke manik mata Eunhyuk dengan sendu. Donghae menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya dipipi Eunhyuk. Menangkupnya lembut dan tersenyum. Mencium lama kening Eunhyuk dan melepaskannya dengan enggan.

"Masuklah."

Eunhyuk yang memang terdiam saat menerima perlakuan Donghae pun akhirnya mendongak. Menemukan wajah tampan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya. Mencoba menekan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat jika sudah berhadapan dengan namja didepannya kini. Entah lah. Eunhyuk pun tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Donghae.

Eunhyuk yakin jika dirinya tidak lah mencintai Donghae. Ya,ia yakin itu. Tidak sebelum melihat Donghae bersama Yoona sekarang. Entah kenapa melihat kebersamaan Donghae dengan Yoona selama sebulan ini cukup membuatnya uring-uringan. Dari Ryeowook yang selalu memergokinya sedang melamun jika bekerja. Mengabaikan sang Dosen yang menjelaskan materi didepan kelasnya.

Hah~ Eunhyuk pusing memikirkan itu semua. Dan Eunhyuk yakin debaran jantungnya beberapa saat lalu saat Donghae menciumnya, adalah debaran asing seperti ada jutaan bulu yang menggelitiki perutnya. Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. Mencoba kembali memikirkan apa yang sudah dilaluinya hari ini. Mencoba menyamarkan ruam merah yang Eunhyuk yakini sudah menempel dikedua pipi putihnya.

Tubuh Eunhyuk berjengit kaget merasakan sentuhan halus di pipinya. Dan mendapati wajah tersenyum Donghae sedang menatapnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir." Donghae berbisik."Jika ucapanku tadi mengganggumu,maka lupakanlah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku pulang." Donghae kembali mencium kening Eunhyuk. Melangkah menghampiri mobilnya dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya. Dan menghembuskan nafas melihat mobil Donghae yang sudah tidak terlihat. Tangannya terjulur,meraba dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang.

.

.

_May I Love U?_~

.

.

Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan. Memarkirkannya ditempat yang tersedia saat sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Melangkah pelan menghampiri pintu didepan sana yang dijaga dua orang dengan tubuh kekar. Donghae mengangkat tangan kirinya. Menunjukan ID card kehadapan salah seorang tadi. Melangkah kembali saat sang bodyguard mempersilahkannya masuk.

Hentakan musik keras langsung menghantam gendang telinganya. Dengan tangan yang sudah menyelipkan sepuntung rokok dibibirnya, Donghae menuju ke counter meja bar. Memandang malas orang-orang yang sedang meliukan tubuh mereka di lantai dance floor.

Donghae mendudukan diri dikursi tepat didepan sang Bartender yang sedang meracik minuman didepannya.

"Minuman khusus untuk pelanggan tetap sepertimu tuan Lee." Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. Mendongak dan menemukan senyum lebar diwajah sang Bartender.

"Gomawo Changmin~ah." Changmin,sang Bartender mengangguk.

"Kau sendirian hyung?"

"Ani. Yunho dan Siwon sudah didalam." Donghae menjawab seraya mendekatkan ujung gelas kebibirnya. Menenggak minuman yang sudah disediakan Changmin.

"Yunho hyung disini?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Changmin menggeleng."Shift ku baru dimulai hyung."

Donghae menggangguk. Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk,Donghae melangkah setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

"Aku kedalam dulu." Changmin mengangguk.

Donghae menemukan Siwon dan Yunho dipojok ruangan. Duduk diatas sofa berwarna merah diujung sana. Donghae mengangkat tangannya melihat Siwon yang melambai. Mendudukan diri diujung sofa,Donghae mengambil gelasnya diatas meja. Mematikan puntung rokok ketika batang yang ia hisap itu sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Terlebih ada Siwon disampingnya. Ingatkan tentang Siwon yang tidak suka ada orang yang merokok didekatnya?

"Buat aku mabuk malam ini." Donghae menuangkan wine dengan kadar alcohol tinggi kedalam gelas. Meminumnya dengan sekali tenggak dan menuangkannya lagi.

"Asal kau tidak menyusahkan kami,tak masalah." Donghae mendengus mendengar ucapan Siwon. Namja yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu memang menyebalkan kalau sudah bicara. Pas sekali dengan kekasihnya yang dingin itu. Donghae mencibir.

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

"Umma."

"Hm?"

Eunhyuk menghampiri Ibunya. Berdiri didepannya dengan tangan yang menyangga dagunya diatas meja kasir. Mrs. Lee mendongak mendengar tidak ada jawaban lagi dari bibir sang putra. Tersenyum kecil melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang memandanginya.

"Waeyo sayang?"

"Menurut Umma,Donghae itu bagaimana?"

Mrs. Lee tertawa."Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Eiii~ bukan seperti itu Umma." Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Eunhyuk terdiam. Kembali diam untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

"Donghae bilang,dia menyukaiku Umma." Eunhyuk memandang kosong kearah meja.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau salah pilih Umma."

"Apa Donghae bukan orang baik?"

'Lebih dari itu Umma.' Ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya belum yakin dengan perasaan ku."

Mrs. Lee tersenyum. Mengusap lengan Eunhyuk dengan lembut."Hanya kau yang tahu isi hatimu sayang. Umma sebisa mungkin akan mendukung langkah apa yang kau pilih. Kau harta Umma satu-satunya. Kau alasan yang membuat Umma bisa berdiri hingga sekarang. Umma akan bahagia jika kau bahagia sayang."

Eunhyuk tersenyum haru. Menyamankan pipinya kedalam buaian tangan sang Ibu."Aku akan bahagia untukmu Umma."

Mrs. Lee mengangguk."Sudah sana lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Hanya saat libur dan lengganglah kau bisa membantu Umma."

Eunhyuk meringis."Errr~ Apa aku harus berhenti bekerja di Cafe?"

"Eiii~ bukan itu maksud Umma."

Eunhyuk tertawa setelahnya. Mencium pipi ibunya dengan lembut dan melangkah kearah dapur.

"Kau harus bahagia sayangku."

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

"Hm?"

'Aku akan menjemputmu.' Gerakan tangan Eunhuk yang sedang memasukan buku kedalam ranselnya terhenti. Ucapan yang terdengar dari ponsel yang terselip diantara pipi dan bahunya lah penyebabnya.

"Baiklah." Kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Ya sudah,aku tutup telfonnya.'

"Ne." Setelahnya Eunhyuk memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Menresleting tas ranselnya dan menggendongnya kemudian. Yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal,Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Menutupnya pelan dan melangkah kearah dimana ibunya berada sekarang.

"Selamat pagi Umma." Eunhyuk mencium pipi ibunya. Kebiasaan sedari kecil masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Pagi sayang."

Eunhyuk mendudukan diri setelah mendapat senyuman manis dari Ibunya. Menenggak air mineral yang sudah disediakan oleh sang Ibu.

_Tok tok tok_~

Mrs. Lee dan Eunhyuk saling memandang. Mengerutkan kening untuk berpikir siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi. Eunhyuk baru saja akan beranjak ketika melihat ibunya sudah lebih dulu berdiri.

"Biar Umma saja,kau makanlah sayang."

Eunhyuk menggidikan kedua bahunya dengan bibir bawah yang ia majukan.

"Hae~"

Mrs. Lee tersenyum melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya pagi ini. Pemuda yang seingatnya sudah lama tidak pernah menyambangi rumahnya lagi.

"Annyong haseyo Ahjumma." Sosok yang ternyata Lee Donghae membungkukan badan.

"Kau akan menjemput Hyukkie? Kenapa pagi sekali sayang? Apa kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan beruntun yang sukses membuat Donghae meringis. Apa keputusannya untuk datang lebih awal ini tidak tepat? Dalam diam Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tersenyum manis saat ibu dari Eunhyuk itu mendekap lengannya dan membawanya menuju ke meja makan. Terbukti dengan matanya yang menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Duduklah."

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya mendengar perkataan ibunya. Dan keningnya terangkat sebelah menemukan Donghae yang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Kenapa pagi sekali Hae?"

"Kupikir aku akan mengajakmu untuk menemaniku makan." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Melirik sang Ibu yang terlihat sedang 'melayani' Donghae.

"Kalau begitu makan disini saja Hae." Mrs. Lee meletakan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi kehadapan Donghae. Menuangkan segelas air putih kedalam gelas yang baru saja diambilnya dari rak piring.

"Gomawo Ahjumma." Mrs. Lee tersenyum,mengangguk pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

Mobil Donghae yang kali ini dibiarkannya terbuka,membuat helian rambut keduanya menari mengikuti alunan angin. Dengan kacamata hitam yang terbingkai indah dihidung mancungnya,Donghae sempatkan matanya untuk melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya keluar untuk melawan angin.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Senyum kecil ia sematkan dikedua belah bibirnya. Dan melirik cepat mendengar kekehan dari sampingnya. Eunhyuk memandang Donghae bingung. Tangannya ia masukan kembali dan meletakannya diatas paha."Waeyo?"

"Ani."

Eunhyuk diam. Masih memandang wajah Donghae yang memang tidak memandangnya karena fokus dengan jalan didepannya. Tidak menyadari tangan kanan Donghae yang merayap menuju dimana tangan Eunhyuk berada. Dan Eunhyuk tersentak merasakan tangan hangat Donghae,hangat? Eunhyuk menggeleng,menggengam tangannya.

Eunhyuk sudah akan menariknya ketika genggaman Donghae mengerat.

"Hae~" Gumaman lirih Eunhyuk diabaikannya. Dengan pelan Donghae membalikan tangan Eunhyuk. Menggenggamnya cepat sebelum Eunhyuk mencoba menariknya kembali.

Eunhyuk menggeliatkan genggaman tangannya. Mencoba melepaskan eratnya genggaman tangan Donghae yang melingkupinya tangannya. Eunhyuk makin dibuat heran ketika Donghae menepikan mobilnya. Hei~ jarak menuju kampus mereka masihlah jauh. Kenapa Donghae justru menghentikan mobilnya? Dan Eunhyuk dibuat tercengang ketika Donghae dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

Tangan yang melingkar ditubuh Eunhyuk menyusupkan kepalanya kedalam leher Eunhyuk. Menghirup aroma khas seorang Lee Hyukjae yang disukainya.

"Dengarkan aku Hyuk." Donghae menggumam lirih ditelinga Eunhyuk. Tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Bahkan untuk menggeliat sekalipun.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Akan kubuat kau melihatku. Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku. Membuat kau memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang aku miliki." Ucap Donghae tegas.

Eunhyuk terdiam,tak lama sampai senyum kecutnya terukir.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_~

.

.

_**Sorry for typo :)**_

_**Minggu,30 November 2014**_

_**NoonaRyeo **_~_~


	7. Chapter 7

**May I Love U?**

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_

.

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Other Cast** : Yunjae,Sibum,Jeno.

**Genre **: _Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Freindship/? Family/?_

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male_

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." okehh!

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 7_

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening melihat sekotak susu strawberry yang menutupi pandangan matanya. Mendongak dan menemukan wajah tampan Donghae yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya menerima minuman kesukaannya yang disodorkan Donghae. Membiarkan namja yang masih tersenyum itu menduduki ruang kosong dikursi taman yang Eunhyuk tempati.

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Hm?"

Donghae memutar kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk. Tersenyum kecil melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang meminum susu strawberry pemberiannya.

"Kau sendirian disini?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. Memfokuskan matanya menatap air yang memancur ditaman belakang kampus didepannya.

"Memikirkan apa?" Donghae masih memandang Eunhyuk. Memperhatikan paras manis namja yang sudah seminggu ini gencar Donghae dekati. Tidak sulit memang,toh selama ini dirinya dan Eunhyuk sudah lebih dari dekat. Hanya saja,entah kenapa namja dengan surai blonde itu seolah menjaga jarak darinya.

Donghae sadar akan sikap Eunhyuk yang satu itu. Eunhyuk hanya akan menjawab singkat semua apa yang Donghae ucapkan.

"Ani."

Nah kan.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Tangannya terulur memijit pelipisnya. Pusing mendera,dan Donghae memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berjengit merasa sebuah beban menimpa bahunya. Tak perlu melirik siapa sang pelaku. Eunhyuk lebih memilih membiarkannya.

"Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk mendengung membuat Donghae meringis. Diam beberapa saat sampai Donghae kembali menggumam. Eunhyuk terdiam. Mencoba meyakinkan diri jika bukan apa yang didenganya lah yang Donghae ucapkan.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Kau membenciku."

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya cepat. Tak mengambil pusing tubuh Donghae yang sedikit oleng akibat perbuatannya. Ia menatap intens wajah Donghae yang juga sedang memandangnya. Eunhyuk embuang muka setelah beberapa saat keduanya saling memandang.

Eunhyuk tidak akan sanggup menatap Donghae lebih lama. Tidak dengan jantungnya yang kini berdetak cepat.

"Aniyo."

Donghae masih diam memandang Eunhyuk. Menunggu ucapan namja manis itu selanjutnya.

Tak kunjung mendengar suara Eunhyuk membuat Donghae membuang nafasnya lebih kasar."Aku mengganggumu?"

Eunhyuk diam. Masih memandang kedepan sana dengan tatapan tak fokusnya,menggigit bibir dalamnya dengan sedikit keras

"Katakan sesuatu Hyuk. Jangan hanya diam saja. Apa keberadaanku selama ini mengganggumu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. Menunduk menyembunyikan tangannya yang sudah berkeringat dingin dibawah kedua pahanya,mendudukinya.

Keheningan menghampiri dengan Donghae yang belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk."Aku tau."

"Lalu? Kau sudah tau bagaimana kau seolah menutup mata untuk itu semua. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sabar Hyuk. Bukan orang sepertimu yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Aku_

"Kau menyesal?"

Donghae diam mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Menyesal? Menyesal karena apa? Menyesal sudah mencintai Eunhyuk? Menyesal karena perjuangannya selama ini tak kunjung mendapatkan hasilnya? Donghae menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak.

Donghae hanya tidak ingin memaksakan perasaannya pada lelaki yang kini sedang memandangnya. Hanya saja,entah kenapa setiap kali Donghae menatap kedua manik Eunhyuk,ia menemukan dirinya ada dimata itu. Mata yang selalu memandangnya lembut. Bolehkah Donghae sedikit berharap?

Eunhyuk diam karena tak kunjung mendengar jawaban Donghae. Kembali memutar kepalanya dan menatap menerawang kedepan.

"Kau tahu Hae? Kedua orang tuaku bercerai saat aku duduk dibangku Junior high itu sedikitnya membuatku tertekan. Saat seharusnya aku fokus sekolahku, pikiranku terpecah memikirkan tentang nasib keluarga kami. Melihat bagaimana Umma yang bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami."

Eunhyuk menunduk membiarkan air yang sudah berembun dipelupuk matanya menyeruak keluar. Mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang duduk disampingnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan sendu.

Percayalah,ini adalah kali pertama Eunhyuk menunjukan sisi rapuhnya dihadapan orang lain,terlebih orang itu adalah Lee Donghae. Seseorang yang selalu mencoba untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Eunhyuk berjengit ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya,mengusap air mata yang membentuk segaris lurus dipipi putihnya

"Aku hanya tidak mau salah pilih Hae."

Gerakan tangan Donghae terhenti.

Salah pilih?

Apa ia terlalu buruk dimata seorang Lee Hyukjae? Tentu saja pabbo,Donghae mengutuk dalam hati.

Donghae menarik tangannya. Mengepal kaku dan lebih memilih untuk menurunkannya."Mianhae."

Eunhyuk mendongak seraya menggeleng cepat memandang wajah tampan Donghae."Ani Hae. Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun."

Donghae tersenyum. Kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap pipi Eunhyuk lembut. Merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit putih itu menggelitik telapak tangannya.

"Maaf jika perasaanku menganggumu. Aku_"

Eunhyuk menggeleng."Ani Hae.. Ani. Apa yang kau katakan eoh?"

Donghae tersenyum. Menatap intens Eunhyuk yang juga sedang memandangnya. Donghae memutar kepalanya yang membuat kontak mata mereka putus. Donghae tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangannya ia letakan diatas paha,menyangga dagu dengan senyum yang tipisnya yang masih terukir.

"Aku pikir jika kau tidak menyukaiku karena kebiasaan burukku. Benar? Donghae mendongak. Mempertemukan kedua maniknya dengan mata serupa kucing milik Eunhyuk. Menatap lama mata itu.

"Aku merasa jika kau juga menyukaiku." Donghae mengangkat bahunya."Tapi entahlah."

Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk. Mencoba meyakinkan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah suatu kebenaran. Dan Donghae menemukannya dimata itu,membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Terkekeh ketika melihat Eunhyuk menunduk untuk memutus kontak mata diantara mereka.

"Apa keraguan didalam hatimu begitu besar?" Donghae membawa wajah Eunhyuk untuk memandangnya.

"Karena aku namja brengsek? Suka meniduri wanita? Suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain? Apa itu? Kau takut aku hanya mempermainkanmu?"

Eunhyuk masih diam mendengar ucapan panjang Donghae. Tak ada niat untuk mencela. Karena Eunhyuk tahu pasti masih ada yang akan Donghae ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Kau benar." Donghae mengelus pipi Eunhyuk."Aku hanyalah namja brengsek yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Dan itu wajar membuatmu ragu."

"Aku tidak akan membela diri,karena itu semua memang benar. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu. Aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu sebagai Lee Donghae,terlepas bagaimana buruknya aku dulu atau pun sekarang. Yang aku ingin,jika memang kau juga memiliki perasaan itu,maka terimalah aku dengan sisi baik dan burukku. Aku_"

Ucapan panjang Donghae terhenti saat sebuah jari menyentuh bibirnya. Membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya. Donghae memandang bingung sang pemilik jari.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Eunhyuk terkekeh. Memandang geli wajah Donghae yang menatapnya.

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya. Mendekap leher Donghae dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher kokoh yang dipeluknya. Menghirup wangi khas seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kenapa?" Eunhyuk berbisik lirih.

Donghae yang mematung syok menerima pelukan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba itu mengerjap. Mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Dan Donghae tersenyum. Membawa tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. Mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Donghae menggumam. Hatinya membuncah bahagia. Bersorak senang karena Eunhyuk memeluknya kini.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam diam. Memeluk Donghae semakin erat. Mencoba meyakinkan diri jika apa yang akan diucapkannya adalah apa yang ia pilih.

"Hae."

"Hm?"

"Saranghae." Eunhyuk menggumam lirih, sangat lirih ditelinga Donghae. Semakin menyerukan wajahnya keleher Donghae. Menyembunyikannya yang Eunhyuk yakin sudah memerah.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat,meletakan kedua tangannya pada bahu Eunhyuk dan meremasnya pelan. Menatap wajah yang kini menunduk.

"Aku tidak salah dengarkan?"

Eunhyuk diam. Tidak mengangguk atau pun menggeleng.

"Hyuk?"

Dan Donghae tertawa lebar melihat rona merah yang begitu kentara membungkus pipi putih Eunhyuk. Membawa tubuh Eunhyuk kembali kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat dan tertawa keras.

"Gomawo... Gomawo Hyuk. Nado Saranghae." Donghae membawa wajah Eunhyuk kehadapannya. Mencium lama kening Eunhyuk. Kembali melepasnya dan menatapi intens wajah Eunhyuk dengan senyum kecil yang terpoles di wajah tampannya. Semakin membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona merah.

"Jangan memandangiku sepert itu." Eunhyuk menggumam. Memilih menundukan kepala,membuat Donghae terkekeh lucu melihat tingkahnya.

"Hae!"

Donghae semakin tertawa."Mianhae,aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian Donghae membawa tubuh Eunhyuk,memeluknya erat dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya."Ah! Aku bahagia~"

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Gomawo Hyuk."

"Mianhae."

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher."Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Maaf sudah meragukanmu. Maaf su_"

_Chup_

Eunhyuk mengerjap kaget saat bibir Donghae mengecup cepat bibirnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau cerewet." Donghae terkekeh.

"Ya!"

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

Eunhyuk mencebil saat tatapan intens Kibum dan Jaejoong terus dilayangkan kearahnya. Mencibir jengkel melirik Donghae yang membiarkannya dihakimi kedua namja cantik yang duduk didepannya dengan pandangan menuntut.

_Haaah_

"Ya! Jangan menatapiku seperti itu terus." Eunhyuk mendengus jengkel.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Melirik sebentar Jaejoong yang masih betah memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menuntutnya.

"Hyung!"

"Ya?"

"Jangan menatapiku seperti itu."

"Maka dari itu,cepat katakan apa yang terjadi dengan kalian eh? Kalian datang bersama,terlebih kalian bergandengan tangan. Membuat semua penghuni kampus gempar kau tahu."

Donghae yang melihat kegelisahan yang menyelimuti Eunhyuk pun menghela nafas pendek. Melirik Yunho yang ternyata juga sedang meliriknya. Dengan isyarat mata,Donghae menyuruh Yunho untuk menghentikan aksi Jaejoong yang masih menatapi Eunhyuk.

Yunho tertawa kecil. Mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut,membuat sang pemilik rambut hitam itu mendongak. Mengerutkan kening melihat senyum Yunho.

"Kau membuatnya risih." Jaejoong kembali menatap Eunhyuk. Menghela nafas pelan dan memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum senang karena sudah lepas dari tatapan maut hyung cantiknya itu. Rasa penasaran dalam diri Jaejoong itu memang mengerikan. Eunhyuk bergidik. Terkekeh kecil dan menyenggol lengan Jaejoong diatas meja. Jaejoong kembali mendongak menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti."

Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang mengacungkan jempolnya. Melirik kecil kearah Kibum yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau juga." Kibum mengangguk.

Siwon melirik Donghae yang sedang memandang Eunhyuk dengan begitu lembut. Namja tampan berdimple itu mencibir melihat senyum lebar diwajah serupa ikan itu. Siwon terkekeh.

"Hae."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan Yoona?" Siwon menggumam pelan. Meringis kaku melihat Eunhyuk yang langsung mengangkat kepala mendengar ucapannya.

Eunhyuk melirik sebentar menatap Donghae sebelum kembali ia menyantap makan siangnya. Memasang telinganya selebar mungkin,menunggu apa yang akan Donghae katakan. Kenapa aku sampai lupa menanyakan ini? Eunhyuk merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Sehari sebelum aku menjemput Eunhyuk dan mengatakan semuanya." Donghae menjawab dengan tatapan matanya yang terus tertuju pada Eunhyuk.

Terkekeh lucu melihat Eunhyuk yang mendongak cepat dengan mie yang masih menggantung dimulutnya. Tertawa kecil ketika Eunhyuk menelannya dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Donghae mengusap kuah yang mengotori bibir Eunhyuk. Menyesap jarinya kemudian. Membuat rona merah langsung mencuat dipipi Eunhyuk.

"Hah~ pasangan baru memang paling menyebalkan." Jaejoong menggerutu, membuatnya mendapat ciuman dari Yunho dipipinya.

Giliran Kibum yang mendengus. Melotot melihat Siwon yang menatapnya dengan senyum menjengkelkan menurutnya. Membuat namja dengan wajah tampan itu terkekeh melihat tingkah manis Kibum.

Donghae Mencibir melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Ia membuang tatapannya,lebih memilih memandang Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan mienya. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

Eunhyuk memejamkan mata saat Donghae mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Mendongak ketika Donghae menyudahinya.

"Masuklah."

Eunhyuk mengangguk."Kau tidak mampir?"

"Aniyo. Sudah malam." Donghae Mengusap pipi membalas Eunhyuk yang sedang menatapnya

"Wajahmu memerah."

Eunhyuk membuang mukanya gugup. Membuat Donghae tertawa pelan.

"Aku masuk." Donghae mengangguk. Matanya mengikuti langkah kaki Eunhyuk. Dan memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam mobil setelah tubuh Eunhyuk tertelan pintu rumahnya. Senyum manis menemani langkah kaki Donghae.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya masih berseri senang seraya melangkah pelan meniti tangga menuju kamarnya berada.

"Kemana saja kau?" Suara datar itu menghentikan langkah kaki Donghae. Membuatnya mendongak menatap sang sumber suara. Matanya memicing melihat seorang namja kecil yang sedang menatapnya dengan kilat polos dimatanya. Membuatnya mendengus sinis.

Donghae kembali melangkah,baru menginjak dianak tangga kedua saat teriakan penuh wibawa menggelegar dimansion mewah tempatnya berada sekarang. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Donghae memutar tubuhnya dengan malas kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Wae?" Donghae menggumam malas. Mengabaikan tatapan murka sang ayah.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya."Dari rumah Yunho. Tumben sekali Appa bertanya?"

Mr. Lee memandang mendelik menatap mendengar jawaban enggan yang Donghae ucapkan. Namja paruh baya itu menghirup nafas dan membuangnya pelan. Mencoba meredam emosinya agar tidak meledak melihat sikap menyebalkan anak tunggalnya mengingat ada namja kecil yang berada dalam gendongan sang istri.

"Appa tidak akan bertanya kalau tidak ada Jeno disini. Dia menanyakanmu Hae." Jelas Mr. Lee lembut.

Donghae mendengus. Memilih kembali meniti anak tangga. Mengabaikan tatapan sendu yang dilayangkan namja kecil bernama Jeno tadi.

Mr. Lee membuang nafasnya kasar. Memandang sang istri yang sedang menggendong sang namja cilik dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia tersenyum menatap Jeno saat mata kecil itu masih menatap kearah tangga. Tempat dimana seseorang yang menjadi alasannya ada disini menghilang.

"Halabojie."

"Hm? Waeyo sayang?"

"Jeno nakal ne?"

"Eh?Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu sayang?" Mrs. Lee menimpali.

"Appa malah sama Jeno." Jeno,sang namja cilik menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah memerah menahan tangisnya dari kedua orang dewasa didepannya.

"Aniyo. Kenapa Jeno bicara seperti itu eoh? Appa tidak marah dengan mu sayang. Appa hanya sedang lelah. Nanti Appa juga akan bermain denganmu." Jeno mengangguk mengerti. Membuat Mr & saling memandang.

.

Donghae menghela nafas pendek. Melangkah gontai kearah ranjangnya dan mendudukan diri disana. Mengusap wajahnya kasar Donghae lakukan. Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan seorang namja cilik yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Sial!"

Donghae mengumpat. Memikirkan status anak yang dikenalnya Jeno itu. Anak kecil berumur 4 tahun yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Anak kecil yang tidak pernah mau Donghae akui keberadaannya.

Donghae kembali mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Membuang nafasnya kasar dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan fikiran yang menerawang.

"Lee Hyukjae." Senyum kecil terukir dibibir Donghae saat membayangkan wajah Eunhyuk. Wajah yang akan memerah saat Donghae menggodanya. Membuatnya terkekeh sendiri jika sudah berhasil membuat wajah manis itu memerah akibat perbuatannya.

Dan senyum Donghae memudar saat wajah polos namja cilik yang baru saja dilihatnya berkelebatan dipikirannya.

_Hah_

Donghae kembali menghela nafas. Menarik bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajah tampannya.

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri Donghae. Namja yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya itu sedang berdiri menyandar dibody mobilnya. Tersenyum tampan dengan kacamata berlensa bening yang menggantung indah dihidung mancungnya. Eunhyuk mencibir,merasa Donghae yang justru terlihat semakin tampan. Membuatnya mendengus menahan pekikan senang karena namja yang pagi ini menggunakan kaos putih polos itu adalah miliknya. Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

Kekehan yang membuat Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya. Memandang geli Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri didepannya menunjukan cengiran lebar.

"Waeyo?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Tertawa pelan melihat Donghae yang memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Aniyo. Hanya sedang senang saja." Eunhyuk menyenderkan badannya dibody mobil seperti apa yang Donghae lakukan. Merona melihat wajah tampan Donghae dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Donghae tertawa pelan. Membawa kepala Eunhyuk kehadapan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan dipelipisnya.

"Masuklah."

Donghae memutari body mobil setelah Eunhyuk melihat mendudukan diri dibangku penumpang. Tersenyum sekilas membalas tatapan Eunhyuk sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Eunhyuk menghadapkan diri menatap Donghae. Menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban Donghae. Mencebil melihat Donghae yang justru tersenyum menatapnya. Tahu lah sudah jika Donghae tidak akan memberitahunya.

Membuat Donghae terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk yang mencebilkan bibirnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik gemas hidung Eunhyuk. Menghasilkan rintihan pelan yang justru membuatnya tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa." Tangannya mengusap pelan hidungnya yang memerah. Memajukan bibirnya melihat sang tersangka justru malah meledakkan tawanya.

"Mianhae."

Eunhyuk merengut saat kini rambutnya lah yang menjadi korban kejahilan tangan Donghae. Membuatnya menempatkan satu cubitan dipinggang Donghae. Tertawa lebar melihat Donghae yang meringis.

"Ya!"

Eunhyuk tertawa. Menyilangkan tangannya dan memandang Donghae menyeringai.

"Balasan dari ku tuan Lee."

Donghae mendecih. Tak lama sampai senyum lembutnya terukir.

Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae saat merasa mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti melaju. Mendengus saat lagi-lagi Donghae hanya melemparkan senyum tampannya. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya,dan tersenyum lembut menatap Donghae.

"Keluarlah."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan seraya keluar dari dalam matanya melihat sekitar. Dan berjengit saat merasa tangannya digenggam Donghae.

"Mau apa kita kesini Hae?" Eunhyuk kembali meliarkan tatapannya. Langkah kakinya menuntunnya untuk mengikuti Donghae.

"Hanya ingin mencari ponsel. Ponselku rusak." Donghae membawa Eunhyuk kelantai teratas tempat semua counter ponsel berjejer rapi di salah satu mall terbesar di Korea selatan. Menuntunnya kearah tempat langganannya dan mendudukan diri dikursi yang tersedia.

"Selamat sore tuan Lee. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan sang pegawai. Mendongak menemukan Donghae yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tempat langganan kami. Dan kalau kau mau tahu,counter ponsel ini milik Yunho."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mulutnya membulat sambil menggumam lirih mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

"Ku pikir ini milikmu Hae." Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Aku tidak sekaya itu Baby." Donghae tersenyum geli melihat Eunhyuk yang berjengit mendengar panggilannya.

Eunhyuk menunduk dengan pipi yang merona mendengar panggilan baby yang Donghae ucapkan. Membuatnya mendapat usapan gemas dari Donghae dirambutnya.

Dan setelahnya Eunhyuk mencibir."Tidak sekaya apanya. Bahkan semua rumah sakit ternama di Seoul milik keluargamu." Gumamnya pelan.

Donghae terkekeh. Mengabaikan ucapan Eunhyuk,Donghae lebih memilih meliarkan matanya untuk melihat ponsel yang berjejer rapi didepannya.

"Kau mau yang mana?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau yang mana baby?"

"Kenapa jadi bertanya padaku?"

Donghae mendecak,"Ambilkan yang itu." Menunjuk sebuah ponsel dengan casing hitam yang menarik matanya pada sang pegawai.

"Bagaiman menurutmu?" Donghae menggoyang pelan ponsel yang digenggamnya kehadapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk,"Bagus."

"Kau suka?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening. Membuat Donghae kembali mendecak melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Donghae menyerahkan kembali ponsel yang digenggamnya pada sang pegawai.

"Dan ambilkan satu lagi yang sama persis seperti itu."

"Warna hitam juga tuan?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Donghae menyangga kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan yang ia letakan diatas etalase. Memandang geli Eunhyuk yang sedang meliarkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling dengan bibir mencebil.

"Ini tuan."

Atensi Donghae kembali menatap sang pegawai. Mengangguk singkat melihat dua kantong dengan tulisan salah satu merek ponsel kini ada didepannya. Tangannya terulur merogoh dompet disaku belakang celananya. Mengambil credit card dan menyerahkannya pada sang pegawai.

Tidak lama sampai sang pegawai kembali mengembalikan credit cardnya. Donghae mengambil dua kantong berisi ponsel yang dibelinya dan membawanya setelah menyimpan credit cardnya kedalam dompet.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya tuan."

Donghae mengangguk,"Khaja." Menggenggam tangan kiri Eunhyuk dan kembali menuntun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sudah?"

Donghae tersenyum. Mengangguk mengangkat tangan kirinya menunjukan dua kantong kertas kehadapan Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Kau lapar?" Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Padahal aku lapar."

Eunhyuk tersenyum."Baiklah,kita makan

sekarang." Ucapan yang membuahkan senyum kecil diwajah tampan Donghae.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_~

.

.

.

_**Sorry for typo :)**_

_**Jum'at 09 Januari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


	8. Chapter 8

**May I Love U?**

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_

.

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Other Cast** : Yunjae,Sibum,Jeno,Cho Kyuhyun,Kim Ryeowook,Jessica Jung.

**Genre **: _Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Freindship/? Family/?_

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male_

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." okehh!

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 8_

Donghae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya saat mendengar bunyi engsel pintu kamarnya. Tanpa mau memperdulikan siapa kiranya seseorang yang akan membuka pintu kamarnya, Donghae melangkah santai menghampiri meja riasnya dengan cermin setengah badan. Mengusapkan sebelah tangannya pada rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari. Bibirnya mendecih malas saat matanya yang sedang menatap proyeksi dirinya pada cermin didepannya ia justru menemukan bayangan namja cilik yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

Dengan tidak acuhnya Donghae kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya semula yang sempat terhenti. Mengabaikan begitu saja namja cilik yang kita ketahui bernama Jeno yang tengah meliarkan kedua mata kecilnya untuk meneliti setiap sudut ruangan.

Jeno mengerjap saat matanya menemukan Donghae sudah berdiri didepannya. Keasyikannya yang meneliti seisi ruangan yang Jeno ketahui sebagai kamar sang Appa membuatnya tidak menyadari jika Donghae kini sudah berdiri tegak didepannya rapi dengan pakaian yang sudah melekat pada tubuh kekarnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia tebak oleh anak seusianya.

Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Jeno yang justru tersenyum menatapnya. Menampilkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapi.

"Appa."

Donghae memejamkan matanya kala mendengar sapaan yang baru saja menyambangi kedua telinganya. Sapaan yang selalu membuat moodnya berada dipaling bawah titik terendahnya.

Entahlah,setiap kali mendengar satu kata yang selalu diucapkan oleh namja cilik yang kini mendongak menatapnya, membuat segala rasa emosi didalam dirinya muncul kepermukaan. Memaksanya untuk kembali mengingatkannya bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang teramat fatal. Mengabaikan fakta jika namja cilik yang kini memandang bingung padanya adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

Dirasa sudah mampu menguasai rasa emosi didalam hati dan pikirannya, Donghae membuka matanya. Menatap Jeno dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan,yang kini lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepala. Donghae menghela nafas,merasa ia terlalu egois memperlakukan Jeno yang bahkan tdak tahu apa-apa dengan 'kasar'.

"Waeyo?" Walaupun nada datar masih mengiringi setiap kata yang ditujukannya untuk Jeno.

"Appa cudah ditunggu dimeja makan." Masih menunduk,Jeno menggumam sekalipun namja kecil itu berani menatap wajah sang Appa,jika Donghae sudah berbicara dengan nada yang menurut pikiran polosnya,tengah marah.

Dipikiran polosnya,jika sang ayah sudah mengabaikannya,maka ia sudah membuat kesalahan. Yang sebenarnya selama ini pun Donghae selalu mengabaikannya.

Donghae mengulum bibirnya dengan kasar. Menghela nafas pendek dan melangkah keluar dari kamar setelah melihat Jeno yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Sedikit mendengus kesal, kenapa namja cilik seperti Jeno harus disuruh naik turun tangga hanya untuk memanggil dirinya.

Sudah mulai perduli Lee Donghae?

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk menutup pintu kamar sebelum menyusul dan bergabung di meja makan yang Donghae tahu pasti sudah ada kedua orang tuanya disana. Ketika Donghae sudah akan mendudukan diri dikursi,bel rumah terdengar. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkannya. Donghae melirik sebentar ibunya yang tengah meladeni Jeno,berganti melirik ayahnya yang sudah akan melahap makanannya, membuat Donghae memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya. Berniat membukakan pintu rumah,melihat tidak ada maid yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya.

Dengan langkah pelan Donghae menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Tepat saat ia sudah hampir mencapai tujuannya, matanya menemukan seorang maid yang berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk membuka pintu. Membuatnya mendesah pendek.

"Noona,selamat malam."

Yang terlihat dimata Donghae adalah maid tadi membungkukan kepalanya. Membuat ia menaikan sebelah alisnya menanti siapa gerangan tamu yang sudah memencet bel rumahnya ditengah jam makan malam.

"Jeno ada?"

Dan raut wajah Donghae sontak mendatar mendengar suara yang cukup familiar dikedua telinganya. Suara yang bahkan Donghae enggan untuk mendengarnya,apalagi untuk melihat wajahnya. Membuat Donghae lebih memilih untuk kembali memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah ke ruang makan. Mengabaikan tamu yang sudah ia tahu pasti siapa orangnya.

"Siapa yang datang Hae?"

Pertanyaan Mrs. Lee langsung menyerenganya. Sementara namja tampan berbibir tipis itu mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya. Donghae memilih mendudukan diri begitu saja dan bersiap untuk memulai 'ritual' makan malamnya.

"Nyonya,ada Noona Jung didepan."

Gerakan tangan Mrs. Lee terhenti. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk sekali menatap maid yang baru saja memberi tahu tentang kedatangan seseorang yang disebutnya Noona Jung.

"Umma?"

Mrs. Lee tersenyum lembut. Mengangguk pelan sembari mengelus rambut Jeno yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ne. Umma mu sayang."

Pekikan nyaring terdengar dari mulut Jeno. Merasa senang mendengar jika Umma nya kini ada ruang tamu di rumah besar milik Harabojie nya.

Mr. Lee terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah menggemaskan cucu tunggalnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Mrs. Lee yang sudah akan melangkah dengan senyum kecil melihat Jeno yang sudah berlari lebih dulu untuk meninggalkannya. Melirik sebentar pada Donghae yang justru tengah sibuk dengan makanannya. Membuat menghela napas pendek melihat Donghae yang bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Memang apa yang kau harapkan Mrs. Lee?

.

"Umma."

Pekikan cempreng bernada senang mengalun keras menyapa kedua telinganya,membuat wanita muda dengan wajah cantiknya yang duduk disofa ruang tamu rumah mewah milik keluarga Lee mendongak. Tersenyum lembut melihat Jeno yang berlari kecil kearahnya. Namja cilik yang bibirnya tampak belepotan karena remah makanan yang menempel disekitar mulut kecilnya menubrukan diri dan memelukanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Umma."

Nada cadel khas anak kecil yang terdengar membuat Mrs. Lee yang memang melangkah dibelakang Jeno tersenyum lembut melihat keakraban ibu dan anak itu,sedikit terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Jeno yang menurutnya lucu. Mendudukan diri disofa panjang didepan sang tamu yang sesaat menundukan kepala sebagai ucapan salam.

"Selamat malam Ahjumma." Sang wanita muda berucap sopan. Memangku Jeno yang kini sudah menyamankan diri diatas pahanya.

"Malam Sicca." membalas dengan senyum lembut.

"Mian jika kedatanganku mengganggu."

"Aniyo. Tidak apa-apa."

Wanita muda yang kini sedang memangku Jeno mengangguk lagi. Tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang memeluk Jeno. Membuat Mrs. Lee memandang haru keduanya. Wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai ibu kandung dari cucu tunggal kesayangannya. Wanita bernama Jung Jessica.

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

Ini hari minggu. Akhir pekan yang sebenarnya mengharuskan seorang Lee Hyukjae berada di kedai milik ibunya. Seperti biasa ia yang akan membantu pekerjaan ibunya yang hanya bisa dilakukannya tiap akhir pekan. Seharusnya. Iya seharusnya,karena faktanya. Sekarang,namja bersurai blonde itu justru berada ditempat kerjanya. Berdiri di ruangan khusus sang atasanyang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi. Eunhyuk saling merematkan kedua buku jemarinya dengan gugup seraya menundukan kepala tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan padanya oleh namja yang tengah duduk angkuh didepannya.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Terdengar nada datar sarat akan perintah yang langsung diangguki Eunhyuk. Ia membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebelum memutar tubuhnya.

"Satu lagi."

Gerakan kaki Eunhyuk terhenti. Memutar kembali tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang atasan,"Nde?"

"Bawakan aku Latte."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti,"Ada lagi tuan?"

Sang atasan yang biasa dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu menggeleng tak acuh, kembali menyibukan diri dengan laptop yang terbuka diatas meja didepannya.

"Saya permisi tuan."

Kyuhyun,namja dengan umur 23 tahun yang berstatus sebagai anak pemilik Cafe tersenyum simpul saat mendengar pintu ruangannya sudah tertutup. Namja dengan senyum khas itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan nyaman,menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"Lee Hyukjae eh?" Gumamnya yang diiringi dengan senyum lembut.

.

Eunhyuk melempar kesal serbet yang dipegangnya. Bibirnya tak henti menggerutu akan sikap menyebalkan sang atasan atau bisa disebut dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah mengantarkan Latte pesanan Kyuhyun,Eunhyuk melangkah gusar kearah dapur. Bibirnya mencebil kesal sembari matanya mendelik melihat Ryeowook yang cekikikan menahan tawa.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa."

"Siapa yang tertawa." Elak Ryeowook terkekeh kecil.

Tsk

Eunhyuk mendecih sebelum mendudukan diri dibangku yang tersedia dengan tangan menyilang didada. Wajahnya mengkeruh mengingat ia yang dipaksa bekerja dihari ini. Terlebih ia baru saja terkena marah oleh atasannya sendiri karena ia yang datang terlambat dari jam yang sudah ditentukan oleh Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mendengus,jika tidak diancam,sudah pasti ia lebih memilih membantu ibunya dari pada bekerja yang jelas-jelas bukan jadwalnya masuk.

"Sudahlah hyung. Hari ini Cafe terlalu ramai,jadi Kyuhyun memaksa kita untuk masuk,yang seharusnya libur." Kata Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencuci peralatan dapur.

"Aku mengerti Wookie,aku mengerti." Kata Eunhyuk kesal. Memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang menyender pada dinding dibelakangnya saat rasa lelah menyerangnya.

"Lalu kenapa masih menggerutu juga eh? Lagipula sebentar lagi Cafe juga tutup." Lanjut Ryeowook setelah matanya melirik sebentar pada jam yang tergantung diatas pintu dapur.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Ikut melirikan matanya untuk melihat jam. Jam 6 sore. Eunhyuk menghela nafas sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ryeowook,rekan kerjanya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencuci piring. Namja manis yang masih menekuk wajahnya itu berdiri disamping Ryeowook dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membilas peralatan dapur yang sudah Ryeowook cuci.

"Aku pulang lebih dulu semuanya. Sampai Jumpa."

Serempak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawaban melihat rekan kerja mereka yang melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Eunhyuk menyahut dengan gumaman seraya tangannya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiataannya,memilih tidak menatap Ryeowook yang sesaat tadi sempat melirik kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih bekerja disini eoh? Kenapa tidak membantu Umma mu saja?" Ryeowook membilas tangannya ketika piring terakhir baru saja ia sabun. Mengusapkan tangannya pada clemek yang memang masih ia pakai.

"Entah," Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya. Membuat Ryeowook memandang bingung kearahnya,"Aku masih suka bekerja disini Wookie. Lagi pula,Umma juga tidak keberatan. Mungkin jika aku sudah bosan aku akan keluar nanti." Jelas Eunhyuk. Melangkah menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah mendudukan diri dikursi tempatnya semula.

Eunhyuk merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Menariknya berlawanan arah melawan gravitasi mencoba untuk merilekskan tubuh lelahnya. Kemudian memutar kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan sebelum duduk disamping Ryeowook. Cafe sudah hampir sepi,hanya menyisakan beberapa pelanggan yang terlihat akan meninggalkan Cafe,mengingat jam buka Cafe yang akan tutup lebih awal dibandingkan hari biasa.

"Eunhyuk Hyung,Ryeowookie,aku pulang dulu." Lagi,Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk saat rekan kerja mereka berpamitan.

"Terserahmu saja kalau begitu hyung." Ryeowook menggumam seraya beranjak berdiri untuk melepas celemek yang masih membungkus tubuhnya.

Tak

Keduanya mendongak dengan serempak mendengar bunyi yang sedikit keras dari gelas yang diletakan diatas counter dapur. Menemukan namja yang berstatus sebagai bos mereka lah yang melakukannya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" Ryeowook bertanya sopan. Sedikit membungkukan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendecak,"Ayolah~ ini bahkan sudah sepi."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Keduanya memutarkan bola matanya malas melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tersenyum evil.

"Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata kau sudah kembali seperti semula." Eunhyuk mencibir. Mendengus kesal mengingat saat ia yang dimarahi Kyuhyun karena datang tidak sesuai yang diperintahkan bosnya itu.

"Kata-katamu ambigu sekali Hyuk," Kyuhyun mendengus,"Lagipula itu salahmu kenapa terlambat."

"Ya.. ya.. ya aku mengerti." Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya malas. Kemudian beranjak menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya menuju loker karyawan untuk berganti pakaian.

Kyuhyun terkekeh,menatap punggung Eunhyuk dengan sembari berkacak pinggang.

.

.

.

"Ngggh... su.. sudah Hae." Eunhyuk menggumam lirih disela ciumannya. Mendorong pelan bahu Donghae yang sedikit menghimpit tubuhnya. Ciuman sesaat yang berhasil membuatnya kewalahan karena tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman yang dilakukan Donghae. Mata sayunya menatap sendu wajah Donghae yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Wajahnya memerah malu, terlebih karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis akibat ciuman keduanya membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Jelas,ia bukanlah Donghae yang sudah pro dalam urusan berciuman.

Donghae masih tersenyum sembari mengusap pelan lelehan saliva yang menempel disekitar dagu Eunhyuk,"Mianhae."

Eunhyuk menggeleng,"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya belum terbiasa."

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya seraya menarik gemas hidung Eunhyuk,"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan agar aku mengajarimu?"

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku." Pekik Eunhyuk. Memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Donghae. Selanjutnya,namja yang masih dalam kungkungan Donghae itu membuang wajahnya yang Eunhyuk yakini sudah memerah keluar jendela.

Donghae tertawa pelan. Mencium sekilas pipi Eunhyuk dan mendudukan diri dengan benar didepan kemudi,"Mau kemana hm?"

Donghae melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Cafe tempat Eunhyuk bekerja.

"Tidak tahu." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap Donghae. Memandang wajah tampan itu dengan intens.

Donghae yang sadar akan tatapan mata Eunhyuk pun tersenyum. Membiarkan Eunhyuk untuk mengagumi tertawa dalam hati.

"Apa aku begitu tampan?"

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget. Membuatnya salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Merutuk kecil akan tingkahnya yang membuat Donghae memergoki kegiatannya menatap wajah tampannya itu. Eunhyuk mencebilkan bibir bawahnya. Menggerutu mendengar Donghae yang tengah tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" Pekik Eunhyuk. Menatap garang Donghae yang justru semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

"Haha... Baiklah baiklah. Maafkan aku." Donghae menghirup nafasnya. Mencoba mengatur suaranya untuk menahan tawa yang sebenarnya masih ingin Donghae lepaskan. Tapi melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah mengkeruh, Donghae mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau memang tampan. Puas kau?! Karena jika kau tidak tampan,aku tidak mau denganmu."

Kening Donghae berkedut mendengarnya. Matanya melirik aneh Eunhyuk yang tengah mengangkat dagunya pongah.

"Apa-apaan itu." Donghae mencibir.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar hingga membuat matanya yang sedikit sipit itu makin menyipit. Senyum yang bagi Donghae seperti senyum sarat akan ejekan. Membuat Donghae mendecak pelan sebelum senyum kecilnya terukir.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie?" Suara Jaejoong menyapa telinga Eunhyuk. Membuatnya mendongak dan menemukan wajah cantik hyungnya yang sedang tersenyum didepan sana.

Eunhyuk meliarkan matanya untuk melihat tempat yang sedang disambanginya ini. Mendesis lirih ketika hentakan musik yang keras khas club malam menghantam gendang telinganya. Eunhyuk membuang nafasnya. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyukai tempat seperti ini. Entahlah,apa yang membuat Donghae membawanya kesini. Tapi melihat teman- temannya yang sudah menyamankan diri dipojok ruangan sana membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo."

Eunhyuk berjengit ketika Donghae menggumam ditelinganya. Terlebih ketika kecupan singkat didapatnya dipipi. Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae menggenggam tangannya. Menuntunnya kearah meja dimana Jaejoong tengah melambai padanya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak. Menuntut kejelasan kenapa Donghae membawa ketempat yang tidak pernah disukainya.

Langkah Donghae terhenti. Namja itu Memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk. Sedikit menyingkir saat dirasa ia menghalangi jalan ketika melihat seorang pelayan yang hendak mengantarkan minuman.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak suka?" Donghae memandang lembut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan kerucutan dibibirnya. Memandang jengkel Donghae yang terlihat menghela nafas.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau ingin kita pergi?" Donghae sedikit mengelus sudut bibir Eunhyuk yang mengerucut. Bibir yang sudah Donghae klaim sebagai tersenyum dalam benaknya saat mengingat rasa bibir itu. Manis. Seperti saat kau mengecap permen. Dan Kerutan Donghae terlihat ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah terlanjur." Kata Eunhyuk membawa tangan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Duduklah." Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya. Membuat ruang kosong untuk Eunhyuk duduki saat melihat kedua orang yang Jaejoong pikir tidak akan datang itu kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

Eunhyuk mendudukan diri disamping Jaejoong. Membuat Donghae memilih untuk duduk dilengan sofa disamping Eunhyuk yang memang duduk diujung sofa dari pada diruang kosong disamping Siwon yang memang lebih luas.

"Kau tidak suka minum?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang memandang meja mereka dengan kening berkerut.

Eunhyuk menggeleng,"Kau minum hyung?"

Jaejoong mengangguk,"Wae?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng lagi,"Aniyo."

"Akan kupesankan minuman untukmu." Donghae beranjak. Berniat untuk memesan minuman untuk Eunhyuk. Mungkin saja diclub ini menyediakan Jus Strawberry,mengingat Eunhyuk yang suka sekali dengan menimuan berwarna pink itu.

Langkah kaki Donghae terhenti saat mata teduhnya melihat sosok yang dirasa familiar. Dan Donghae mendengus saat wajah seseorang itu tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Kembali Donghae melangkah,mengabaikan seseorang yang ternyata juga sempat menatap kearahnya. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja.

"Aku pergi sebentar."

Sang yeoja yang ternyata Jessica itu melenggang anggun menghampiri namja yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang pelayan. Ketika melihat namja yang menjadi tujuan arahnya hendak kembali melangkah,Jessica dengan cepat berdiri didepannya. Menghadang langkah namja yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

Sebelah alis Donghae terangkat melihat yeoja didepannya. Seolah berkata-ada apa-lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Jessica terkekeh sinis.

"Apa itu urusanmu?" Donghae menyahut datar.

Jessica menggeleng,"Bukan sama sekali."

Ibu satu anak itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Memandang remeh Donghae yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hanya ingin menyapa. Itu saja."

Donghae mendecak. Balas memandang yeoja didepannya dengan enggan sebelum kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan Jessica begitu saja yang tengah tertawa sinis.

"Dasar namja brengsek." Umpat Jessica dan kembali menuju ke tempatnya semula.

Ketika Donghae sudah berdiri disamping Eunhyuk,rengekan manja namja itu mennyambutnya. Membuat Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak surai blonde kekasihnya.

"Waeyo? Kau sudah merindukanku hm?" Donghae berucap jahil. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Percaya diri sekali kau hm?"

Donghae terkekeh. Memilih untuk diduduk disamping Siwon dan menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Melihat gelas yang memang berukuran kecil membuatnya melakukan itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa masih disini?"

Kim Ryeowook berjengit kaget saat suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang sedang memainkan ponsel. Saat mendongak,ia menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Ryeowook artikan. Membuatnya mengerutkan kening ketika berfikir,apa yang dilakukan oleh atasannya itu disini. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu? Itulah yang Ryeowook fikirkan.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabku. Tidak perlu berfikir lebih." Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Ryeowook. Memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sekedar memberi kehangatan ditubuhnya ditengah musim semi.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang." Ryeowook menggumam,masih sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Mengabaikan jika kini ia sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun,sang atasan tempatnya bekerja. Biar saja,bukankah sekarang sudah lewat dari jam kerjanya.

"Nugu? Kekasihmu?" Kyuhyun melirik sebentar wajah seseorang disampingnya.

"Ne. Wae?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng,"Ya sudah,aku pergi dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook,Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri mobil yang terparkir diseberang jalan. Membuat Ryeowook memandang sekilas punggungnya dengan sorot sendu. Dan Ryeowook terkekeh lirih saat melihat seseorang mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Memilih untuk memasang headphone dikedua telinganya sembari menunggu sang kekasih yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan jika ia sebentar lagi sampai.

.

.

_May I Love U?_

.

.

Dering ponselnya berbunyi saat Eunhyuk baru saja membuka pintu rumah. Tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil benda yang masih berbunyi itu. Dan kening Eunhyuk terangkat sebelah melihat satu pesan diterima dari seseorang yang baru saja mengantarnya.

_From : Hae pabbo_

_'Tidur nyenyak Baby. Saranghae.' 3_

Eunhyuk terkekeh. Kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan tangan yang masih menggengam ponsel pemberian Donghae. Ponsel couple yang Eunhyuk terima seminggu lalu. Saat ia menemani Donghae membeli ponsel baru.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

.

.

Yang pernah membaca Chap ini di Note fb atau di Group pasti bisa merasakan/? perbedaannya # Mungkin

Yaap. Saiia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengedit kata / kalimat yang sekiranya terlalu lebay atau terlalu aneh. Walaupun ini juga saiia yakin masih aneh # Doeng

Entah kenapa saat saiia mencoba membaca ulang dari chap 1 - 7 saiia berpikir banyak kata / kalimat yang sedikit membuat saiia sakit kepala # plok Jadi saiia memutuskan untuk mengedit chap 8 ini yang memang udah pernah saiia publish di fb.

Daaaaaan ~ ~ terima kasih buat kalian yang mau repot-repot menyempatkan diri memberi review di ff Gaje saiia. Saiia membaca review kalian semua ko,tapiiiiiiii ~ ~ maaf yaaah saiia nda bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu. Disamping saiia selalu post lewat hape,saiia juga nda tau caranya membalas review. * lolol

Maklum saja,saiia orang baru di dunia/? per - ffn ini. # Alasan

_See yaa ~_

_**Sorry for Typos :)**_

_**Selasa,20 Januari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


End file.
